Preguntale a Franceoniichan
by yueuzumaki
Summary: Esta es la sección en donde prodras preguntar todo lo que quieras a France-niichan,si tienes dudas acerca del amour u otros temas, adelante.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour mis amores, mi nombre es Francis Bonefoy y está es mi sección de Preguntale a France-oniichan.

Debido a que las otras naciones tienen su propia sección de preguntas, yo también he decidido crear estó, para que mis hermosas fans puedan preguntar de todo lo que tengan dudas y de cualquier tipo de tema sientanse libres de preguntarme, ya saben que onii-chan tiene una mente abierta.

Para aquellas señoritas que se sientan solitas en casa o aburrida (si son bonitas, adelante) y también si eres un chico no me molesta, no hago ningun tipo de distincion y prometo que responderé sinceramente todo.

Quizas aqui pueda quitarme la fama de pervertido que cierto Ingles (Arthur Kilkland) me hizó desde que eramos pequeños,queridos fans, no soy un pervertido! me gusta el amor ¿tan malo es eso?, todo mundo necesita amour, asi que si alguien necesita algo de amour~ frances también puede escribirme.

Con amour: Francis

Pd: Mattheew, también hicé esta sección para ti, es cierto que te conoscó mucho, pero creo que aún falta un poco más que quiero conocer, aur revoir.


	2. Respuestas1

**1-Todos sabemos que esparces "amour" en el mundo pero, ¿Hay algún país al que quieras darle una cuota extra?**

Akari-chan.

Ho sí, el amor, no hay nada más bonito que el amor, por eso todo el mundo debe conocerlo y es mi deber, como país del amor, esparcirlo como todo el mundo. Sí, hay un país en especial al que me gustaría darle mucho amor, porque es lindo, sensible, tímido y canadiense (es obvio de quien hablo) pero cada que me acerco siempre pasa algo que me impide darle _amour_ desenfrenado (ese algo se llama Alfred y Arthur) y ese deseo de darle amor crece y crece...la próxima vez que lo encuentre solito, le daré tanto _amour_ hasta que se desmaye hohohohoho

**2-¿Cual es la anécdota más rara que tienes?**

Akari-chan.

Una vez cuando era joven, salimos mis amigos Antonio y Gilbert, pero también nos acompañó Arthur. Ese día terminamos todos alcoholizados, no recuerdo mucho de esa noche, solo que al día siguiente los cuatro estábamos en casa de Arthur, en la sala con rastros de dulce y desnudos...creo que Antonio y yo teníamos los ojos vendados, pero el vándalo (Arthur) nos amenazó para que no contáramos eso...ni sus sucios detalles.

**3-¿Cuántos años tienes?**

Akari-chan.

Bueno, soy República Francesa desde el 14 de Julio de 1789, no soy tan viejo. Aún tengo mucha energía para dar _amour_ ¿qué te parece? ¿Tendrías una cita conmigo? Tu y yo, en Paris con dos copas de buen vino y muchas rosas alrededor –saca una tarjeta— llámame.

**4-¿Cuál es tu postre favorito?**

Akari-chan.

Charlotte, es una tarta que lleva bizcochos de soletilla, me gusta con crema pastelera y muchas fresas, pero también adoro la de chocolate.

**5-¿Cómo te cae Escocia? (Según tenía entendido eran amigos)**

Nekoogirl.

Me gusta juntarme con Escocia para molestar al vándalo (Arthur), creo que eso es lo que nos une, aunque a veces no entiendo a Escocia, le gusta molestar a su hermanito pero cuando nadie lo ve, se transforma en un hermano sobreprotector y celoso...

**6-¿Te gusta Inglaterra?...bueno... ¿Más que los demás?**

Nekoogirl.

Inglaterra es tan lindo, me gusta ese lado salvaje y desenfrenado, incluso ese lado erótico que oculta bajo su disfraz de caballero y sí, hasta cierto punto pensé que me gustaba más que los demás...pero ahora no estoy muy seguro de eso.

**7-¿Cómo te cae Estados Unidos? (A mi fatal)**

Neekoogirl.

Alfred: especie en peligro de extinción, suele tener comportamientos de un niño mimado que siempre esta tras Inglaterra y también puede presentar complejo de Héroe, es fácil identificarlo ya que es un niño gordo y con un cachito en su cabeza —cierra el diccionario—. Pues en lo personal, me agrada, pero no demasiado. Tiene muy poco porte y elegancia, me agradan más Mattheew y el vándalo de Arthur.

**8-¿Es cierto que España tiene un buen trasero y que usted lo sabe de primera mano? (literal**)

Akeifa.

Claro que sí. A veces, cuando España se distrae lo suficiente, examino su trasero, es firme —babea—.

**9-¿Le metió mano a Austria, llegó a un poquito más?**

Akeifa.

Pues llegué hasta donde una sartén me dejó llegar. Tenía a Roderich contra una pared y, a pesar que se resistía, lo sometí un poco, ya estaba todo agitado y sonrojado. Le había quitado la camisa y estaba a punto de llegar a sus regiones vitales...cada milímetro que mis manos avanzaban era crucial —se limpia con un pañuelo la sangre de la nariz— pero llegó Elizabeta y lo último que vi fue un flash de cámara y, luego, una sartén en mi cara.

**10-¿Tiene alguna pintura o imagen de Inglaterra de chiquillo? Es que era adorable coffviolablecoff de chibi.**

Akeifa.

Sí, guardo un dibujo que mandé hacer de Inglaterra cuando era niño, era muy lindo y tierno, era más fácil darle cariños como abrazos y algunos besitos (en contra de su voluntad) pero en el fondo se que le gustaban.

**11-¿En alguna salida del BFT al bar no tuvieron alguna noche de mucho **_**amour**_** (XXX)?**

Akeifa.

Créeme, hemos tenido _amour_ en más de una salida, incluso no te imaginas en los lugares en donde amanecemos a veces, pero esos son nuestros pequeños secretos, todos los amigos siempre los tienen.

**12-Por qué fue tan malo con México con respecto al tema de los pasteles? (Sabe que por eso le agarró tirria a cualquier pastel **_**made in france**_**...tan ricos que se ven)**

Akeifa.

Te refieres a la Guerra de los Pasteles 1838-1839? Quizás no debimos llegar tan lejos y menos excusándonos en el tema de los pasteles, aunque cabe mencionar, que los oficiales de Santa Anna se comportaron como unos barbaros al no querer pagar su comida y aparte armar un espectáculo en medio del establecimiento, era lógico que alguien se quejara.


	3. Extra

_Good afternoon, git._

_Me resulta nada placentero verte por aquí, lo que menos deseaba era que "onii-san" se apareciera a hacernos la vida más difícil de lo que es, más de lo que ya lo haces en el día a día (Y eso que hasta ahora creía que era imposible)_

_Intenta controlar tus impulsos de idiotez y trata bien a tus lectoras, ¿De acuerdo? Las damas no merecen ser acosadas sexualmente, menos por una rana como tú._

_No tengo mucho más decir._

_Se despide sin ganas de ser cordial,_

_United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland._

Bonjour Anglaterre.

Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo y escribirme, veo que no te agrada mucho que haga mi sección.  
>No no te preocupes, no hay necesidad de ponerse celoso, no le haré nada a mis preciosas lectoras.<p>

Yo tampoco tengo nada que decir, solo que me divertiré mucho contestando preguntas, sobretodo cuando me pregunten por ti.

Y como eres un vándalo no te reclamaré tu falta de cordialidad.

PD: deja tranquilo a mi pequeño Mattheew, si no le había escrito fue por que tenia mucho trabajo.

Francis Bonefoy. 

_¡Privet, Furansu-kun~!_

_¡Waa~! Furansu-kun también hizo su propia Sección de Preguntas,da~._

_Me alegro de ser el primero en dejar un mensaje. ¡Solo pasaba para saludar! Ufuu~... ¡Hasta pronto,da~! Tal vez más tarde vuelva para dejar un mensaje más largo._

_Con cariño:_

_Ivan Braginsky._

Rusia-escalofrío-me alegro que te agrade la idea de mi sección de preguntas y no es que te contradiga, pero Anglaterre me dejo primero mensaje-escalofrío-esta bien si me dejas un mensaje mas largo después, también puedes preguntarme cosas...soy yo o hace frío?

Me despido.

Francis Bonefoy. 

_E-eh e… etto Bonjour Francis, pero necesito mis dulces… –pongo puchero-. Una sección p-para mi –se sonroja- n-no había porque… merci~ –Coge la rosa blanca y la huele- E-esto… muchas gracias, de verdad soy… especial –se sonroja aun mas-. Estaremos en contacto, h-hasta pronto…_

_With love: Matt_

_PD: Hice un pastel de manzana, espero que vengas a probarlo –se ruboriza-_

Bonjour Mattheew.  
>Mi lindo Matthy, si sigues comiendo dulces te transformarás en uno, y luego no aguantare la tentacion de comerte.<br>Si, esta Sección es para ti, estaba bagando por Internet y vi tu sección y luego como el vándalo de Arthur te decía que yo era el único que no te había escrito-frunce el ceño- quiero que comprendas...que eres especial...por ti me crearía esta sección y más. 

PD: me encantaría probar tu pastel de manzana.

aur revoir mon pettit Mattheew.

Francis Bonefoy.


	4. Respuestas2

**1- ¿Por qué decidiste repartirle **_**amour**_** a todo el mundo?**

Loki-Boom2

El mundo necesita amor. Siempre que paso hay miradas diciendo "Hermano mayor Francis, necesitamos amor". Aparte el amor es lo más bonito que hay, ¿quieres que te dé un poco? tengo libre mañana en la noche —guiño—.

**2-¿Qué me recomendarías para pasar la Navidad o Año Nuevo? Pregunto por esas fechas ya que bueno, se acercan.**

Loki-Boom2

Si vas a tener alguna comida en tu casa te recomiendo que comiences por un vino Oporto cualquiera que elijas (es portugués) pero solo un poco ya que tiene concentración de alcohol, pero su sabor es muy dulce y lo puedes acompañar con algún tipo de queso fuerte o, si prefieres, unos canapés.

**3-¿Qué vino es tu favorito?**

Loki-Boom2

Se puede tomar vino según la ocasión, pero mis favoritos son los vinos con sabor dulce.

**4-¿Por cuánto tiempo cuidaste a Canadá, Mónaco y Seychelles?**

Loki-Boom2

A mi lindo Mattheew lo cuide aproximadamente desde el 1600, en la época de la conquista, hasta perderlo en el Tratado de París en 1763.

Mónaco, fue una gran ayuda como base marítima de 1793 hasta 1815 y, luego, años más tarde en 1865 firmamos un convenio respecto a aduanas y abolición de impuestos...y creo que fue todo.

Seychelles era una isla bastante solitaria, hicimos primero una expedición y luego, en 1756 fue mi colonia y la perdí en 1814, otra vez a manos de cierto cejón vándalo.

**5-¿Qué tan hermosa es París de noche?**

Loki-Boom2

París es un sueño hecho realidad y aún más cuando anochece, si quieres puedo darte un tour privado, tú y yo solos caminando por la ciudad ¿qué opinas?

**6-¿Cómo sentiste al perder a Canadá, Mónaco y Seychelles?**

Loki-Boom2

Perder a Mattheew fue algo muy difícil, nunca le perdoné al cejón vándalo eso. Recuerdo que no quería firmar y me pase lo que me parecieron años releyendo ese tratado y tratando de pensar con coherencia, pero al final no había otra salida.

Mónaco, pues siempre fue mi gran ambición.

Seychelles...recuerdo que el día que ese vándalo me quitó a Sey, lo odie, por quitarme todo lo que más quería.

**7-¿Qué tan dura fue para ti la guerra de los 100 años?**

Loki-Boom2

_Guerre de Cent Ans_ fue agotadora y más porque no duró cien años, en realidad fueron ciento dieciséis años y todo por culpa del vándalo (Arthur) —suspira- No le veía fin a todo este conflicto, por un momento creí que esa guerra duraría el resto de la eternidad.

**8-¿Qué tanto querías a Jeanne D´ Arc? ¿La extrañas? ¿Aún la quieres?**

Loki-Boom2

Jeanne fue mi primer amor (verdadero) la única por la que sentí algo tan especial, que de repente ya no necesitaba al resto del mundo para sentirme feliz, solo a ella y su manera de ser tan adorable y bonita, pero también valiente y decidida. Era la mujer más perfecta sobre la faz de la tierra. La extraño como nadie tiene una idea, incluso, cuando nadie me ve, rezo al cielo por su alma...puedes jurar que aún la amo y que la voy a amar hasta que se acabe mi existencia.

**9-¿Qué sientes por Mattheew?**

Loki-Boom2

Mattheew es mi niño especial, es dulce, tierno y para algunas cosas también ha sido muy valiente. A veces me recuerda a Jeanne —suspiro— de hecho me costó un poco aceptar que Mattheew y Jeanne son personas muy distintas y que, aunque Jeanne ocupa un lugar muy importante en mi interior, Mattheew también tiene su propio espacio.

**10-¿Algun día vendrá a Argentina a honrarnos con su presencia?**

Loki-Boom2

Claro que sí, me gusta Argentina ¿serías mi guía de turista si voy? puedes murmurarme el nombre de los lugares que visitemos al oído, me encanta ese acento argentino.

**11-¿Alguna vez alguien te ha rechazado? y si es así ¿Podrías decir su nombre y la causa?**

Mari

Una vez el vándalo, alias Arthur Kirkland, rechazó mi propuesta de _amour_ y también de matrimonio y cuando lo invite a salir también me rechazo, alegando que yo era un pervertido y que aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad para violarlo (aunque eso no impidió nuestras secretas y a veces sucias aventuras)

**12-¿Por qué no te gusta el acento canadiense?**

AiHimaruyaBraginski.

No es que no me guste, me gusta Canadá, pero a veces preferiría que solo hablara francés y, si se puede, con el acento que usamos en Francia.

**13-¿Por qué eres tan pervertido?**

AiHimaruyaBraginski.

Otra vez...—suspiro— yo no usaría el termino pervertido, me gusta dar amor y las personas que han estado conmigo, como el vándalo de Arthur, pueden decírtelo, no les hago nada que no les guste.

**14-¿Tú y Arthur hicieron cosas indebidas en algún momento de sus vidas?**

AiHimaruyaBraginski.

Por supuesto y como había dicho antes, no le hice nada que no disfrutara, solo tenía que ver su cara sonrojada y eso gritos tan obscenos que lanzaba-mejor voy al baño-

**15-¿Te casarías conmigo?**

AiHimaruyaBraginski.

Por el momento no quiero compromisos, pero si quieres podemos salir una noche a divertirnos —le da su tarjeta— llámame cuando te sientas sola.

**16-¿Me cocinarías una de tus ricas comidas algún día? ¿Me darías un consejo? (digamos que cocino casi igual que Arthur)**

AiHimaruyaBraginski.

Claro que te cocinaría y más si el postre eres tú. Mi consejo para la cocina es prestar atención a lo que estas cocinando, saber bien con que ingredientes puedes acompañar un plato ya que hay muchos que no se pueden mezclar porque sería horrible y, por último, siempre prueba la comida antes de servirla, podría faltarle sal o algún condimento.

**17-¿Cuando perdiste la guerra de los siete años y firmaste el tratado de Paris, que fue lo que sentiste?**

AiHimaruyaBraginski.

No me gusta recordar lo que sentí porque fue algo duro, algo dentro de mi no quería firmar porque sabía que perdería algo muy importante para mí, a Canadá y no conforme el vándalo cejón se encargaría que no estuviera cerca de él.


	5. Extra2

_France..._

_Te lo advierto, si llegas a abrir tu barbuda bocota y dices cualquier cosa "extraña" sobre mi, me harás enfadar..._

_Y tú sabes muy bien, como soy yo cuando me enfado de verdad... ¿Nos entendemos?_

_Eso es todo,_

_United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland._

_Pd: ¡Deja ya de llamarme "vándalo"! ¿Tienes idea de cuánto me fastidió América después que dijiste eso la primera vez? ¡Han pasado años, detente ya, estúpido!_

Anglaterre...

Has pasado mas de la mitad de tu vida amenazándome, eres un agresivo-muerde su pañuelo- y no es que publique cosas "extrañas" solo trato de ser sincero-sonrisa-

Nos estamos entendiendo desde hace mucho y valla que nos "entendemos" muy bien.

Aur revoir.

Francis Bonefoy.

PD:Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas un vándalo ¿o sí?

_¡Francis! ¡Ya sólo faltabas tú por aquí!_

_Pasé a saludar a Toño, y me dijo que cuando sea podemos salir a beber, ya sabes, el Bad Friends Trio en acción... -sonrisa arrogante-_

_Leí que dejaste un mensaje en una sección con mi nombre -bufido-_

_Ese "Prusia"-no-awesome no tiene nada que ver conmigo, se le llama suplantación de identidad._

_-suspiro-_

_En fin, venía a eso, y a pedirte que le mandes mis saludos a Birdie, el no tener una cuenta me impide dejarle un mensaje._

_Por cierto, quiero hablar contigo y Toño de... mi relación con Arthur._

_¡Que bien que estés por estos rumbos! ¡Seguro ya extrañabas mi asombrosa persona! Kesese~_

_¡Bis später!_

Gilbert, mon amie!

Gil, tu y Toño saben que podemos salir cuando quieran e ir a cazar algunas cuantas señén le daré tus saludos a mi lindo Mattheew.

Disculpa por la equivocacion, como todos sacaron su sección de preguntas creí que tu tambié sabia que no tenias cuenta.

Yo también te quería comentar acerca de eso, soy el país del amor y puedo ver que todavía hay cabos sueltos en todo esto ¿verdad?. También quería comentarles algo a ustedes...sabes ultimamente me siento extraño cuando estoy al lado de Mattheew y una de mis lectoras habló de perderlo para siempre si no hago algo.

Reitero mis disculpas por esta terrible confusión.

Aur revoir.

Francis Bonefoy.


	6. Respuestas3

**1-¿Qué piensa de España-kun?**

Nihonn-lover

España es uno de mis amigos cercanos, somos vecinos (me gusta espiarlo un poco), salimos a tomar, y me gusta su actitud risueña y distraída (sobre todo cuando se distrae y puedo tocarlo un poco). En resumen, es un buen país ( y tiene un buen trasero)

**2-¿Qué piensa de Igirisu-kun?**

Nihonn-lover

Pienso que me equivoque al llegar y decirle ex-vándalo. Arthur sigue siendo un vándalo, sólo que ahora se viste diferente.

**3-¿Catalunya estuvo bajo su poder y formó parte de sus territorios...¿qué piensa de ella?**

Nihonn-lover

Catalunya tiene una historia muy extensa y, al final, es parte de España, ¿no?

**4-¿Cuales son su plato y su bebida preferidos?**

Nihonn-lover

Tengo muchos platos que me gustan, aunque me gustan más los aperitivos y un buen vino.

**5-¿Cuales son tus intenciones con Canadá?**

LabrujitaKira

Las mejores. Mattheew es un niño muy dulce y tierno (tengo debilidad por este tipo de chicos), pero nunca le haría algo malo, Mattheew sería la única persona en el mundo por la que me atrevería a decir que quiero cambiar (claro, si él me lo pide). Soy el país del amor, pero absolutamente todos en este mundo tenemos un límite.

**6-¿Por qué te la pasabas de pedófilo en potencia con el pobre romano?**

LabrujitaKira

Yo no llamaría pedofilia, eso suena muy feo, y más para referirse a mi persona. Romano me interesaba por que veía que el niño tenía carisma y que podía enseñarle todos los misterios de _amour_ y la cocina, aunque si Romano me lo pide se los puedo enseñar también ahora que esta grande (y que no me tacharán de pedófilo)

**7-¿Qué tienes en contra del lindo y tierno Iggy?**

LabrujitaKira

Tienes razón, Arthur es lindo y no tan tierno, pero tiene lo suyo. No tengo nada personal en su contra solo lo de Jeanne D´Arc, la guerra de los 100 años, la guerra de los 7 años, que se quedó con Estados Unidos como su colonia, cuando sus piratas me atacaban, que me quitó a Mattheew y que me quito a Sey...—muchas batallas y guerras después— Y sí, quizás no deba tener nada en su contra, ¿o sí?

**8-¿Acaso en lo único que piensas es dar amor (violar)?**

LabrujitaKira

La mayoría del tiempo pienso en el amor, porque es lo más bonito que hay en el mundo, pero también pienso en otras cosas como la cocina y la ropa de temporada (ahora que viene la temporada de invierno, cambiare mi closet).

**9-¿Qué mierda tenias en contra de México?**

LabrujitaKira

Es cierto que en el pasado tuve varios desacuerdos con México, pero no lo tomo personal pues son problemas que los países a veces tienen. En la actualidad México y yo podría decirse que nos llevamos bien, lo he ido a visitar varias veces (como en fallido movimiento cultural "Francia en México") y el también me va a visitar a veces (como en la reunión pasada del G-20).

Un consejo de Hermano mayor Francia: intenta no juntarte mucho con Rusia, no digo que el tipo sea malo, solo que sus ideas de dominar el mundo y ser el dictador del mismo pueden ser contagiosas (tampoco te acerques a los tubos del grifo).

**10-¿Estas o estuviste enamorado (realmente amor) de Iggy?**

angiepam

Sí, en algún momento de mi vida estuve enamorado de Arthur (juro que no sé en lo que estaba pensando) pero, desgraciadamente, lo nuestro no pudo ser –saca su pañuelo y lo muerde—,ese vándalo no supo apreciar mi _amour_, fue tan cruel (hasta le propuse matrimonio).

**11-La Francia capturada, la Francia en dominio de Hitler junto con la parte rebelde y la Francia liberada ¿cómo te sentiste? ¿Qué fue lo peor que ocurrió para ti en la época? y ¿qué sentiste cuando francis fue liberada?**

REMULA BLACK

Esos momentos fueron de mucha tensión y presión. Francia estaba dividida y yo tenía que cargar con el problema de cada una de las divisiones. Tenía que tomar decisiones rápidas y efectivas para que el país no se viniera abajo y, como tú sabrás, cada decisión que se toma es un riesgo.

Cuando los nazis atacaron Francia por un momento lo vi todo perdido, y más cuando se infiltraron a mi capital, pensé que era el fin (y luego llego el vándalo a salvar el día) y cuando Francia por fin salió de problemas...creo que volví a respirar (por así decirlo).

**12-¿Cómo definirías tu relación con él? (Inglaterra)**

REMULA BLACK

No sabría cómo llamarle a esto que tenemos Inglaterra y yo. A veces aliados y a veces enemigos, nos terminamos acostumbrando a la presencia del otro y ahora no sé si es amor o costumbre. También hubo algunas épocas en donde lo nuestro solo era basado en el placer (cosa de la que no me estoy quejando y de la cual tengo muchos recuerdos...y algunas fotos) y lo disfrutamos mucho.

**13-¿Cual es la época favorita de toda tu historia?**

REMULA BLACK

Me gusta cada parte de mi historia, desde la prehistoria, Galia, El Imperio Romano, la edad media, la revolución francesa, el primer imperio francés...etc. En lo personal te recomiendo que leas mi historia; o, quizás, quieras que yo te la cuente, ¿qué días tienes libres? podemos salir a tomar un café y hacer muchas cosas interesantes.

**14-¿A Quien odias?**

REMULA BLACK

Para mi odiar es darle demasiada importancia a algo, sí, hay países con lo que no me llevo muy bien, otros que no me interesan mucho y otros que me agradan demasiado.

* * *

><p>Bueno mis queridos amigos, llegó la noche y es hora de salir a dar un poco de <em>amour<em> al mundo...aunque no se si debería salir hoy, Mattheew me invitó a su casa y no me gustaría ir desvelado a verlo.


	7. Extra3

_-Mas rojo que un tomate de España- Bu... bueno, puede que leyera u-una vez un libro que vi e-en la mesita de tu sala de estar…_

_Y esto yo… -se pone nervioso- si… bueno… Y s-si lo conoces… bastante bien diría yo… por s-si no lo sabes… e-e… -se pone mas nervioso- esa per... persona… e- –digo lo ultimo corriendo y susurrando-._

_Ma-mañana mismo p… por la tarde podemos quedar y vi… vienes a probarlo, me ha salido muy bueno (a Kuma le ha gustado bastante)._

_With Love, Matt_

Bonne nuit Mattheew.

Por alguna razón me ha tocado solo escribirte de noche.

Matthy, cuantas veces te dije "no leas los libros que hay en mi casa, si quieres un libro pídemelo personalmente a mi"? No vuelas a ver esos libros, d´accord?

Por otra parte,Matthy, no pude oír el nombre que me dijiste al final...entonces yo conozco a tu amor secreto? quien es? por que te gusta?

Mañana por la tarde estaré en tu casa para nuestra cita ,mientras tanto, esta noche te mando otra rosa blanca-se la da a pierre(la paloma)

Aur revoir mon pettit.

Francis Bonefoy.

* * *

><p><em>¡No hay problema amigo! Tú dime cuando, y vamos a ver a Toño.<em>

_Quisiera no hablar públicamente de eso, ya causé muchos problemas..._

_-suspiro pesado-_

_Y con respecto a Birdie, espero que no seas tan terco como cierto danés idiota._

_Avísale a Antonio que mi increíble persona te acompañará a verlo, jaja._

_PD. Te pediré de la manera más amable que tengo que ya no molestes tanto a Arthur, o me veré obligado a recordarte Waterloo..._

_¡Nos vemos amigo!_

Gilbert.

Podemos ir con Toño cuando quieras. Tengo una duda, ¿Antonio sí tiene cuenta? para no equivocarme y otra vez dejar un mensaje en la sección equivocada.

Y lo de Mattheew, obviamente no soy un terco sabes que quiero mucho a mi pequeño,pero ahora salio que tiene un amor secreto...y si es verdad que voy a perder a Mattheew?

PD: Yo no tengo la culpa-puchero-es él quien se la pasa llamándome rana y Waterloo...oye, hay también muchos otros suceso que yo les podría recordar a ustedes-sigue haciendo pucheros-

No importa, supongo que ahora que que Arthur y tú...(no se como llamar a eso) bueno, lo tienes que defender, así que solo por que tú me lo pides intentare no molestarlo tanto (no prometo mucho).

Aur revoir.


	8. Respuestas4

**1-¿No sentiste algo cuando Matthy creció y se hizo grande, ya sabes, ese amor del que tanto hablas?**

Solitudely.

El tiempo pasó muy rápido. Un día era mi pequeña colonia y al otro ya era todo un país, aunque no fue tanto tiempo el que vivió bajo mi tutela, me siento muy orgulloso de lo que ha logrado. Por supuesto que lo amo, solo que estoy empezando a dudar la manera en que lo hago...siempre lo vi como mi niño, pero ahora es un joven muy apuesto.

**2-****¿Te gustaría ver a Matt cubierto de miel de maple para ti?**  
>Solitudely.<p>

Mattheew nunca haría algo como llenarse de miel de maple para que me lo coma como el delicioso postre que es —sonrojo—es un chico decente —corre al baño-

**3-¿No eres pervertido? ¿Entonces eres así porque alguien rompió tu corazón, una venganza al mundo quizá?**  
>Solitudely.<p>

No soy exactamente un pervertido y la única persona por la que sentí algo especial se fue al cielo (Jeanne D´ Arc), por lo que ahora busco llenarme de amor y llenar el mundo de _amour_.

**4-¿El mundo... o Matty?**  
>Solitudely.<p>

Si al mundo le quitas lo único puro que tiene, no tendría caso vivir en el...prefiero a Mattheew

**5-¿Te depilas? si es negativo o afirmativo, ¿Por qué?**

Solitudely.

Sí, a veces me depilo para usar algunos disfraces. No se ve lindo que te pongas un disfraz y no estar depilado, sería grotesco (según mi punto de vista).Por cierto, yo también creo en el destino, sobre todo si mi destino es estar al lado de un chico tan lindo.

**6-¿Qué siente por Canada?**  
>13UsUkNekito.<p>

Me preguntan mucho por Mattheew, ¿acaso creen que lo voy a pervertir?...De acuerdo, aunque no lo crean, no lo voy a pervertir. Mattheew es alguien dulce y tierno, lo que siento por él es algo especial, que no siento por nadie más.

**7-¿Cuánto amor tiene para dar?**  
>13UsUkNekito.<p>

El amor no tiene límites. Tengo demasiado amor para dar, ¿quieres que te dé un poco de amor? estoy disponible la próxima semana —guiño-

**8-¿Cuál es tu relación actual con Mattie? ¿Alguna vez te has acostado con él?**  
>Fallon Kristerson.<p>

Hasta ahora Mattheew y yo solo nos tratamos como padre e hijo (aunque me gustaría cambiar eso), así que no hemos hecho "eso" (pero no sabes cuánto quiero hacerlo)

**9-Tu tambien odias a Estados unidos?**  
>Fallon Kristerson.<p>

No lo odio (solo que el resto del mundo me gusta más). La verdad es que me agrada, pero no demasiado

**10-¿De dónde proviene realmente el vino? ¿Cuál es tu vino favorito? ¿Qué me dice del champan? ¿Y del pisco?**

Fallon Kristerson.

Cada país tiene su propio vino y mis vinos favoritos son los que tienen un sabor dulce (como los Oporto). Acerca del champan, puedo decirte que va perfecto con algunas comidas que se sirven en mi país (es tan natural tomarlo para mí) y el pisco no lo he probado bien, pero si me invitas a Perú, tu y yo podemos tomarnos una copa, y también hacer otras muchas cosas muy interesantes.

**11-Asumo que has perdido la cuenta de con cuantas personas has estado... ¿o sí lo recuerdas?**

Fallon Kristerson.

Veamos, desde el principio de los tiempos he estado con algunas personas, de un país o de otro y de algunas cuantas generaciones. ¡Es imposible que recuerde el número!

**12-¿Con quién te llevas bien de Latinoamérica? ¿Con quién no?**  
>Fallon Kristerson.<p>

No tengo nada contra Latinoamérica, todo lo contrario, me gusta (dicen que son más calientes que España) y no me importaría ir de visita uno de estos días.

**13-¿Por qué eres tan increíblemente sexy? ¿Herencia del imperio Romano?**

Fallon Kristerson.

El Imperio Romano me enseñó algunas cosas acerca del _amour_ y como disfrutarlo (y vaya que ese hombre sabia como disfrutar). En la actualidad todavía sigo usando algunas cosas que me enseñó y, claro, también lo mezclo con algunas cosas modernas, como juguetes o disfraces porque creo que lo hacen más divertido.

**14-¿Qué pinas de María Antonieta? ¿Ella no era austriaca?**

Fallon Kristerson.

Sí, era austriaca, pero pienso que no estaba lista para el reinado, no entendía al pueblo ni pensaba en los problemas. Como nunca careció de nada, prácticamente no sabía cómo ganarse la vida.

**15-¿Qué opinas de los países que se defienden a sartenazos/ollasos/wok...azos?**

Fallon Kristerson.

Que son muy agresivos, y más cuando utilizan esas cosas contra mi persona; arruinan mi linda cara.

**16-¿Alguna fantasía sexual que nos quieras compartir?**

Fallon Kristerson.

Pues últimamente he estado pensando mucho en cierto canadiense, entre sabanas blancas y cubierto con rosas también color blanco, gritando a todo pulmón que me ama mientras le marco toda la piel, tan limpia y pura, con besos y mordidas (quiero comérmelo)—corre al baño de nuevo-

* * *

><p>A todas mis preciosas y amadas lectoras, solo recordarles que las preguntas las contesto en el orden en que llegan, contestare absolutamente todas las preguntas, solo les pido un poco de paciencia.<p>

Con mucho _amour_ France.


	9. Extra4

_Good evening, git_

_¿Qué fue lo que dije? Recuerdo claramente haber dicho que NO ABRIERAS TU BOCOTA, ¿Verdad?_

_¿Q-qu-qué demonios es eso de "relación de placer"? ¡Maldición, Francia! ¡Estás dando a entender cualquier disparate!_

_¡Y-y...! ¡Estúpido, te odio!_

_United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland._

_Pd: ... ¿Qué es eso... entre Canadá y tú...?_

Bonjour Anglaterre.

Creo que no te están gustando mis comentarios-ríe un poco-pero no hay por que enojarse, solo fue nuestra época rebelde, tu sabes, cuando eramos mas jóvenes y tenemos el mundo entero era nuestro (por así decirlo)

Recuerdo cuando tu y yo (censurado), nunca aceptaste mi amour y eso fue tan cruel-dramático-solo me usabas para complacer tus sucios deseos-muerde su pañuelo-

Y sí, yo también te quiero.

PD: ¿qué es esto entre yo y Canadá?...que pregunta tan fácil, esto es amor verdadero.

Francis Bonefoy.

* * *

><p><em>ve~~ francia nii-chan!<em>

_ciao, pasando por aqui_

_vi que tenias tu propia seccion,_

_ve~~ que bien! fratello y yo_

_tambien tenemos nuestra propia_

_seccion pero... *deprimiendose un poco*_

_v..ve~~ la mia esta medio muerta_

_y fratello tiene muchas fans_

_ve~~ espero que te vaya muy bien_

_en tu seccion_

_atte:_

_italia veneciano_

Bonjour mi pequeño italiano.

Gracias por pasarte por mi sección y te deseo mucha suerte en la tuya, tu tienes muchas fans, es solo que quizás todavia no encuentran tu sección.

Sabes que puedes pasarte por la sección de Onii-chan cuando quieras, te puedo dar unos cuantos consejos para dar amour y para conquistar a cierto alemán, ya sabes que los consejos de onii-chan nunca fallan.

Aur Revoir.

Francis Bonefoy.

* * *

><p><em>Francis!<em>

_Hola, ¿cómo has estado? Hace mucho que no nos vemos y solo preguntas por mi hermano ¿es que no te acuerdas de mí? T.T con lo que yo te quiero snif._

_Un beso_

_Isabel Fernández Carriedo._

Bonjour mon amour.

No sabía que tenias una sección, si no te hubiera dado un recibimiento mas cálido-le besa la mano-puedes pasarte por mi sección cuando quieras, también podemos salir a tomar algo uno de estos días mi preciosa.

Y sobre lo de tu hermano, no es que lo prefiera, es solo que los dos somos hombres y tenemos que salir a hablar cosas de hombre (si claro "hombres")

Aur revoir.

Francis Bonefoy.

* * *

><p><em>Lo siento, la próxima vez te pediré permiso personalmente y no los volveré a leer te lo prometo…<em>

_Bueno pues… e-e-esa persona –me sonrojo y me pongo nervioso de nuevo- e… eres tu…_

_Por... por cierto, s…si sigue en pie lo de mañana t-te esperare por aquí y asi… b-bueno hablamos…_

_Wiht Love: Matt_

_PD: M-muchas gracias por tu rosa de nuevo… –la huele-_

Mattheew no es que quiera reñirte, es solo que pienso que ese tipo de libros no son para chicos como tu, eres demasiado dulce para ese tipo de cosas.

Y yo...-leve sonrojo-no se que decir... eres alguien especial para mi y lo único puro que esta a mi lado,no puedo creer que alguien tan inocente pueda enamorarse de algo como yo ¿no piensas que te mereces algo mucho mejor que yo?-suspiro-te quiero tanto que...moi aussi...moi aussi je t´aime, je t´aime mon pettit Mattheew...

Por cierto, ahí estaré mañana para hablar un poco.

Esta noche también te envió una rosa blanca con pierre(paloma)

Aur revoir mon amour.

Francis Bonefoy.


	10. Respuestas5

**1- Yo sé por qué Inglaterra siempre habla mal de ti, ¡es porque tiene una gran frustración sexual acumulada hacia ti! Simplemente tienes que darle lo que quiere y te dejará en paz, y si no lo hace, di que tienes documentos que avalan que fue un gran, pero gran delincuente, ¿te gusta esta idea?**

Kuroko du Lioncourt.

Yo sé que Arthur extraña nuestros "días buenos" y que, quizás, una que otra vez me haya lanzado miradas. No niego que la idea es de lo más atractiva e interesante (una vez lo intente), pero desgraciadamente, Inglaterra ya tiene quien le cumpla sus fantasías y yo quiero a cierto canadiense, amante de la miel de maple.

**2-por que siempre estas molestando a iggyrisu-san?**

JaneAllen.

¡Porque es divertido! ¿Nunca has visto su cara enojada? Comienza a decir palabrotas y arrojar cosas como histérico, ¡se ve tan gracioso!

**3-tiembla- emm.. Hola Francis, tengo una duda que me ha incomodado por mucho tiempo... Yo tengo una hermana menor, de diferencias de meses, porque mi papa era un ***** y se acostó con dos mujeres a la vez, bueno, y tenemos unas diferencias de que ella tiene el trasero más grande que yo y yo los pechos ****–****rubor****—**** bueno, ese no es el caso el caso es que nunca hemos tenido novio, estudiamos en el mismo salón y a ella le está lanzando un chico que es bonito por cierto, pero, por que mi hermana menor si y yo no, dame consejos sé que me podrás ayudar con esto, me siento algo mal porque mi hermana tenga un novio ((o vaya a tener)) y yo no!**

Awesome Usagily-chan.

La edad no es importante en este caso, ya que una es mayor que otra por unos meses, yo siempre he dicho "no hay mujer fea en este mundo" .Estar soltera no significa que no te quieran, significa que el destino está ocupado escribiendo tu historia de _amour_.

**4- ¿Por qué abandonaste a Ecuador cuando prometiste a España y a Francia que ibas a cuidarlo? Sabes que después de haberlo abandonado, por esa razón eres considerado mal padre ¿Que le viste a México para tratar de meterle mano tan descaradamente, sacando en cara que por México abandonaste a Ecuador a su suerte?**

Shiko-chan

México y yo en un pasado no fuimos los mejores amigos. En aquel tiempo todo era diferente y había recibido ya muchas quejas de él, no tenía más opción que tomar parte.

**6-****¿****Reconoces que tu fama de promiscuo es por culpa de Vaticano?**

Shiko-chan.

Casi no me gusta hablar de Vaticano (es un pequeño que se la pasa queriendo mandar a todos). En lo personal no tengo nada contra él, ya que piensa que más de la mitad de las cosas que hacemos nos enviara al infierno (como si el mismo Vaticano no tuviera secretos sucios).

**7-Por cierto, ****¿****te pesa la maldición de los Templarios?**

Shiko-chan.

En parte me pesa. Aunque lo pasado es pasado, es imposible borrar cosas de la memoria.

**8-****¿T****e acuerdas de tu Padre, el Imperio Bizantino?**

Shiko-chan

Sí lo recuerdo, de hecho dicen que me parezco mucho a él, sobretodo en ciertos "detalles". Me enseño mucho cuando era joven y, créeme, no me cansaba de aprender.

**9-****¿****Qué es lo que más te gusta de ti mismo? **

Artemis - Hime

Me gusta mi cara, mi cuerpo —se desabotona lentamente la camisa—, mi cabello totalmente natural, igual mis ojos, todo de mi me gusta... ¿sabes que la torre Eiffel crece 15 cm, en tiempo de calor? (totalmente comprobado)

**10-Yo sé que tu eres el país del amor. Pero, ****¿có****mo fue que te ganaste ese apodo?**

Artemis - Hime

Me llaman país del _amour_ por el ambiente romántico que hay en mis ciudades, quizás también por mis buenos modales porque, obviamente, sé cómo tratar con una dama para conquistarla, y también podría ser por mi acento (se escucha meloso).

**11-¿Te gustaría tener una cita conmigo? (sin "amour" si no te castro)**

Piro

Claro que tendría una cita —cubre sus regiones vitales—. Claro, siempre y cuando ciertas partes de mi cuerpo estén a salvo.

**12-¿no te dolió lo que te hizo Inglaterra al aprovechar tu situación (que estabas atrapado sin saber cómo bajar)?...**  
>ChibichibiSuginto.<p>

Arthur es un vándalo (creo que ya lo había dicho antes), también es un cruel conmigo, no me sorprende que actúe de esa manera.

**13-¿cuándo me acompañas a un shoping? quiero tus consejos de excelente gusto**

ChibichibiSuginto

Siempre estoy listo para las compras y más cuando hay ropa de temporada bonita —saca su cartera— estoy listo para la moda.

**14- ¿Este año serás de nuevo Santa? si es así, quiero que me traigas a un Dinlandia atado ;) sólo para mi****.**  
>ChibichibiSuginto<p>

Obviamente me disfrazare de Santa este año. No sabes el numero que estoy armando, apuesto que este año los dejo a todos con la boca abierta (me reservo las razones por las que va a abrir la boca) Sobre Finlandia, haré lo posible, ya que tiene un esposo que da miedo.

**15-¿aparte de algunas naciones que ya conocemos "" a quien más ha tratado de 'meterle la mano'?**  
>iinfiiniita<p>

¿Meter mano?... Yo sólo quiero darles un poco de amor. De hecho le he dado amor a casi todo el mundo (al menos lo he intentado). Europa, Asia, África y América (no sé si Antonio me mate por meterme con sus hijos).

**16-¿si dado el caso, a mi madre se le ocurre llevarme a Francia, ****¿****serías mi guía personal, porfis, no conozco ni pio a parís?**  
>iinfiiniita<p>

Claro, encantado de ser tu guía de turista. Te llevaré a lugares que seguro te gustaran —le da su tarjeta—. Puedo, aparte de guía, ser un excelente acompañante.

**17-¿aparte de Jeanne, has tenido algún otro romance verdaderamente fuerte?**  
>iinfiiniita<p>

Sí, hace tiempo pensé que tenía algo serio con Inglaterra ya que habíamos pasado juntos casi toda la vida...pero me di cuenta que a eso no se le llama romance, sino costumbre; después de eso no creo tener nada...bueno solo ahora que encontré a mi canadiense y que creo que puedo tener algo firme y verdadero con él.

**18-¿me invita a salir (ya sabe bajo qué condiciones =.=)?**  
>iinfiiniita<p>

Sí quiero salir —vuelve a cubrir sus regiones vitales—. Me encantaría salir con una chica bonita a tomar algo, siempre y cuando no haya ningún tipo de mutilación a mis regiones vitales —tiembla-

**19-¿España te parece mono?**  
>Anzhelika Ivanov<p>

¡Claro que me parece mono! es risueño, simpático, de ojos muy bonitos que combinan perfecto con su tono de piel (también muy pasional y tiene bonito trasero) y uno de los acentos que me gustan también es el español.

**20-¿Conociste a España cuando era peque?**  
>Anzhelika Ivanov<p>

Lo conocí cuando éramos muy jóvenes, ¿puedes creer que era aún más lindo de lo que es ahora? Incluso se dejaba abrazar más (lo tocaba más).

**21-¿Me das algún pastel?**  
>Anzhelika Ivanov<p>

Sí, es más, ¿por qué no lo comemos juntos? —Guiño—. Preparo unas bebidas calientes y comemos, como en una cita.

**22-Se rumorea por ahí que se le vio caminando alegremente por las calles de Francia con una bella señorita cabello rubio, ojos azules...y con un Sorprendente! parecido a Juana de Arco.  
><strong>

**¿Me podría decir que tan cierto es esto? y… ¿es posible que se vuelvan a encontrar?**

Rhapsody.

¿Seguro que era mujer y se parecía a mi Jeanne? Porque no recuerdo haber caminado con alguien igual a ella antes (de haberla visto no me hubiera separado de ella nunca). La verdad no creo mucho en reencarnaciones, así que quizás no vuelva a verla...

* * *

><p>Mis amada, lindas y preciosas lectoras, siento mucho el retraso con las preguntas, pero estaba muy ocupado haciendo algunas cosas (estaba de luna de miel con Mattheew) Fui a casa de Mattheew quizas despues les de algunos detalles de lo que paso ahi.<p>

No se preocupen me organizare para contestar sus todas sus preguntas y tenerlas listas, asi que no dejen de preguntar.


	11. Respuestas6

**1-¿Alguna vez te aliaste con Escocia para hacerle alguna broma muy pesada a Inglaterra? **

Muchas veces (pero no le digas a Arthur). Como cuando por la noche lo mojábamos, para al día siguiente decirle que se había hecho del baño (era cruel, pero divertido). Pero eso fue hace muchos siglos. Recientemente lo dejamos encerrado en el baño de una de las reuniones, hasta que alguien lo sacó.

Escritora Troll

**2-¿Cómo son los calzoncillos de Escocia? ¿Es verdad que son escoceses? **

La mayoría de su ropa interior es de colores oscuros, también son estilo escoses (no me pregunten como lo sé). Supongo que le gusta el estilo y no se le ven tan mal—saca una foto de Escocia en calzoncillos—. Quizás si fueran más ajustados a su...

Escritora Troll

**3-¿Y cómo se ve Escocia con su falda? ¿Y viste debajo de la falda de Escocia? ¿Qué tal la vista? Escocia... ¿Escocia también tiene pelirrojo "ahí"? **

Escritora Troll

Seguro estás hablando de su Kilt (parece una falda de cuadritos). El Kilt regularmente se usa sin nada abajo, así que si te fijas debajo del kilt o si le levantas un poquito los bordes puedes ver perfectamente todo—sonrisa pervertida—. Y sí, cada pelo de Escocia (independientemente de donde se ubique) es pelirrojo.

**4-¿Alguna vez has hecho una danza erótica? Caño, striptease, lo que sea.**

Maka Akechi

Por supuesto. Las he hecho en mis noches de borrachera con Arthur o con mis amigos Antonio y Gilbert. A las chicas les gusta vernos mover de manera sensual y con poca ropa, ser provocativos...incluso hay una que otra chica a la que le gusta ver como le bailo sensual a otro chico (como a Hungría) ¿quieres ver como lo hago? siempre puedo darte una sesión privada —se desabotona un poco la camisa-

**5-¿Qué opinas, sinceramente, sobre esta relación entre Iggy y Prusia? ¿Crees que prosperarán?**

Maka Akechi

Prusia es uno de mis mejores amigos, y a Arthur...no le deseo nada malo (pero no se lo digas). No sé si esta decisión se tomó por amor o por puro despecho por parte de ambos. Hay veces que no se escucha al corazón por miedo a ser lastimado, por miedo a recordar o volver a vivir el dolor...yo digo que al final el hilo del destino no se puede romper, tarde o temprano, sabremos si realmente es amor (que yo opino que no). Otra cosa que creo que está en su contra es que los dos tienen un carácter muy fuerte. Quizás llegue a un punto en donde uno no soporte el carácter del otro, porque son igual. (No digo que vaya a pasar, solo es una probabilidad).

**6-¿Y sobre Toño y Romano? ¿Qué dices de ellos?**

Maka Akechi

Antonio y Romano son de eso que nacieron para estar juntos—suspiro—. Antonio es el único que puede sobrellevar (soportar) el carácter de Lovi-love, y Lovino...sabe gritar mucho(Sobre todo cuando está haciendo "ciertas cosas" con Toño). Bueno, el punto es que Lovino se porta diferente cuando él y Toño están solos (si ya los he espiado). En mi opinión hacen una buena pareja, se complementan, uno quiere dar mucho _amour_ (si mi amigo Toño es todo un semental) y el otro (aunque no lo demuestre) se muere por que le den _amour_.

**7-¡Oh! ¿Y sobre Alemania e Italia? Todos creemos (sabemos) que esos dos sienten demasiado "aprecio" el uno por el otro, ¿Tú no~?**

Maka Akechi

Esos dos prácticamente viven como una pareja de casados desde hace mucho. Alemania es el hombre de la casa que entrena para mantenerse en forma, trabaja y también protege al pequeño italiano de cualquier cosa o persona que pueda dañarlo, e Italia es el chico lindo y bueno que siempre hace la comida (pasta), vive prácticamente con Alemania, duerme con él (yo digo que hacen algo más que dormir), lo llama para sentirse protegido, lo abraza, lo besa...etc. Esta demasiado claro que a esos dos sólo les falta la argolla de matrimonio.

**8-¿Te imaginas cómo sería si, en un caso hipotético, Iggy se hubiese quedado con USA? ¿Cuál sería tu opinión de eso?  
><strong>

Maka Akechi

No me extrañaría que Alfred se enamorara de Arthur. Siempre lo vi en sus ojos, igual con Arhur. Esos dos tienen una conexión especial desde hace mucho, sólo que nunca se dieron cuenta hasta hoy. Aunque no estoy seguro de que sea demasiado tarde para arreglar las cosas, mi opinión siempre es, que hubieran sido una buena pareja, pero si ninguno está dispuesto a ser sincero y entregarse al amor entonces, no hay nada que hacer.

**9-Si, hipotéticamente, Iggy confesara estar perdidamente enamorado de ti (y lo dijera estando totalmente sobrio, y avergonzado, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y evitando tímidamente tu mirada, tartamudo... qué todo lo que te ha hecho en el pasado le ha dolido el alma, y si alguna vez te hizo sentir mal se arrepentirá para siempre y, además, está dispuesto a "disculparse" haciendo lo que tú quieras)****,****¿****qué harías?**

MakaAkechi.

Yo siempre he pensado que Arthur y yo hubiéramos sido la pareja perfecta, ya que nos conocemos muy bien, hemos pasado gran parte de nuestras vidas juntos (independientemente si peleamos o no) sabemos sobrellevarnos el carácter y complementarnos, sabemos cuándo nos conviene aliarnos y podemos ser invencibles cuando estamos juntos...Sin embargo, lo que nos falta a ambos es amor, todo cambio en nuestras vidas desde que encontramos a Alfred y Mattheew. Arthur encontró un amor más profundo y hermoso en su niño y yo me enamore también de Mattheew.

**10-tu y otros paises se quejan de la horrible comida de Inglaterra, pero****,****¿****no crees que pudiste enseñarle a cocinar cuando este era pequeño? ****¿****o simplemente te valía?**

JaneAllen

Obviamente le quería enseñar a cocinar, pero Arthur desde pequeño fue muy terco. También le quería enseñar algo de moda, pero no, tampoco funciono (Arthur y la moda parecían peleados).

**11-¿Cuando viniste al mundo, como te sentiste?**

13UsUkNekito

Pues muchas veces me cuestione acerca de mi existencia. Se sentía muy extraño saber que cargaría con toda una nación y que vería muchas cosas que, tal vez, los demás no pudieran (pero aprendí a vivir con ello).

**12-Si cierto lindo y violable canadiense amante del maple (Matty! ^3^) va a tu casa, te declara su amor, te da un tierno (y, déjeme satisfacer nuestras pervertidas mentes, también uno apasionante)beso y te pide que le des amour (cofsexocof) ¿qué le harías?**

**Por favor, se MUY explícito, no te abstengas que todos lo queremos saber**

River94

De hecho me pasó algo parecido, sólo que esta vez yo fui a casa de Mattheew y bueno, entre amor y un fuerte deseo reprimido, terminamos en la habitación de Mattheew. Traté de ir suave, pero era demasiado para poder resistirme, lo desvestí y el también me desvistió un poco, probé sus labios, llene de besos su suave piel, la lamí y mordí hasta que ya no pude, lo marqué, me apodere de sus regiones vitales (que también en alguna ocasión terminó en mi boca), me fundí con él, envistiéndolo una y otra y otra vez, oyéndolo gritar mi nombre hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo más y llene su interior por primera vez...Y después de eso no puede dejarlo ir...(ahora es mi novio).

**13- ¿Te teñirías el pelo? Si es afirmativo o negativo ¿Por qué?**

Solitudely

No me teñiría el pelo; porque, según tengo entendido, los tintes arruinan el pelo, yo soy rubio natural. Y sí, uso algunos tratamientos para que mi cabello se mantenga bonito, pero no lo arruino con demasiados químicos. Si quiero tener el pelo de otro color, me compro una peluca.

**14- ¿No crees que a cierto rubio de lentes, tímido y "canadiense" le falta un poco-mucho de tu amor?**

Solitudely

Sí, a mi Mattheew le falta mucho _amour_. No puedo creer que todo este tiempo haya estado tan ciego para no verlo, para no ver su mirada pidiendo mi atención, y no fue hasta que pensé que podía perderlo que algo dentro de mí se estrujó. El amor no se queda ahí parado esperando. Por eso voy a amarlo como se debe, voy a compensar todo este tiempo perdido y voy a hacerlo feliz.

**15- ¿Serías feliz amando sólo a alguien?**

Solitudely

Nunca lo había intentado. La única vez que sentí que podía ser feliz con una sola persona fue con Jeanne, pero se fue al cielo demasiado pronto. Ahora estoy intentando formar algo con Mattheew y espero que todo salga bien.  
><strong><br>****16- ¿Quién sería ese alguien?**

Solitudely

Como ya había dicho, estoy tratando de formar algo con Mattheew, quizás todos digan que soy un pervertido pero, ¿eso me quita el derecho a enamorarme de una sola persona?

**17- Si te cortaran el "ya sabes", ¿Cómo seguirías dando amor?**

Solitudely

Si me cortan...—palidece— creo que me daría un tiro en la cabeza, o me ahorcaría, ¿cómo voy a vivir sin "eso"? ¿Qué sentido tendría el mundo?—tiembla—en dado caso que no me suicide, hay muchas maneras de llevar al éxtasis a una persona, tocando ciertas partes o con algunos juguetes...


	12. Respuestas7

**1-****¿A quien ****preferirías: a Gilbert o a Toño?**

Anineko

No tengo preferencia por ninguno, los dos son mis amigos (aunque Toño es menos ruidoso, menos egolatra y menos vanidoso...). En fin, los dos son mis amigos y me agrada mucho salir a divertirme con ellos, definitivamente se saben divertir.

**2-¿Qué harías con un iggy punk, cubierto de nata y con los ojos vendados?**

Anineko

Mi primer impulso seria comérmelo salvajemente—babea—, pero ahora que Mattheew es mi novio tengo que abstenerme, mi canadiense no se merece que lo engañe—se esposa a la cama-. Aunque no lo crean, quiero serle f-fiel, si eso (acabo de buscar la palabra Fiel en el diccionario, no sabía que eso existía).

**3-¿Y si tuvieras una maquina mágica con la cual pudieras multiplicarte?**

Anineko

Suena muy tentador. Si hubiera mas como yo, podría cubrir al mundo con _amour_ francés. ¿Te imaginas? El lado negativo sería que, como todos somos iguales, nos gustarían las mismas personas y eso no me conviene para nada, no me imagino a mi clon siendo mi competencia y más si es igual de galante y guapo como yo.

**4-**** ¿Qué hay entre tú y Escocia?**

Anniih

Hay una buena amistad (si es que se puede llamar así). Nos juntamos para hacerle bromas a Arthur y algunas veces también vamos a tomar algo, incluso una que otra aventura hemos tenido, pero nada formal.

**5- ¿Alguna vez fuiste el pasivo en alguna relación? No uke, si no pasivo. Véase la diferencia.**

Anniih

Bueno, admito que algunas veces me vi muy pasivo con Escocia y con España, pero todo fue por su actitud (sí, sé que esos dos no son nada iguales). A lo que me refiero es que Escocia tiene un carácter aún más duro que el de Arthur, y eso hace que sea un poco difícil de dominar; y España...digamos que tiene un lado oscuro, que casi nunca muestra, pero cuando me toca verlo...(mejor no pregunten).

**6- ¿Escocia te dominó? Sí es así... ¡¿Cuándo?**

Anniih

¿Dominar en qué sentido?, porque en el _amour_ no hay persona que pueda dominarme totalmente. ¡Soy el país del _amour_!

**7-¿Juguete sexual favorito?**

Anniih

Tengo cierto fetiche por los disfraces. Me gusta mucho probar vistiéndome o vistiendo a mi pareja con algo bonito, sensual, erótico o, muchas veces, tierno (aunque Canadá no necesite disfraz para verse tierno y comestible). Y, ¿un juguete que me guste? Pues en general me gustan todos (a cada uno le puedes dar ciertos usos).

**8- ¿En qué te fijas más en las mujeres? ¿Pechos o Trasero?**

Anniih

Me fijo en su trasero—tose un poco—, aunque hasta ahora no he visto a una chica que supere el trasero de España (y eso que España es hombre). Y mira que he visto mucho en esta vida (también he tocado mucho).

**9- ¿No te parece que Liechtenstein es linda? ****¿Te casarí****as con ella?**

Fallon Kristerson

Es muy linda, pero tiene un hermano muy explosivo (ese sujeto está loco). Y no, no me casaría con ella (antes de la boda, su hermano me mataría). Aparte no me gusta el compromiso, vivo el amor al día.

**10- ****¿Cómo es tu relació****n con suiza? (No sé por qué me causa tanta gracia que por culpa de Napoleón ahora el francés sea también su idioma nacional XD)**

Fallon Kristerson

Como había dicho antes, Suiza es un país con un carácter muy difícil, no puede vivir sin su arma y cada que me ve me quiere disparar con ella (podría decirse que no nos llevamos tan bien).

**11-****¿Q****ué comidas tuyas contienen chocolate? ccofmattiecof**

Fallon Kristerson

Mattheew Williams es mi postre favorito, lo llevo en mi dieta diaria, me gusta cubierto de chocolate, miel de maple, crema batida, dulce de fresa...etc. (creo que tengo hambre).

**12- ****¿N****o te dan ganas de ir a golpear a Estados Unidos cuando ignora o maltrata a su hermano? :(**

Fallon Kristerson

Me dan ganas de hacerle más que eso cuando veo que hace sentir mal a mi dulce miel de maple. Por suerte, sé por donde atacarlo, sé que insultándolo no gano nada, ni golpeándolo. Lo único que puede causar una reacción en ese gordito es Arthur... así que le coqueteo a Arthur, me comienzo a acercar un poco a él y le hago un par de travesuras, esa es suficiente tortura para la mente estadounidense, porque puedo ver su cara de enojo e impotencia. (También lo hago porque me gusta molestar a Arthur, te quiero Arthur).  
><strong><br>****13-****¿C****ómo sobreviviste a la ****época**** de colonia son violar al lindo de Mattie? ****¿Cuá****l es el secreto? XD**

Fallon Kristerson

Pues cuando lo encontré era un pequeño, era adorable y lindo; no podía comérmelo. No va conmigo comerme a niñitos pequeños (sé que todos piensan que soy un pervertido, pero tengo principios. Si es menor de edad, no me meto). Ahora que ya esta grande puedo hacerlo.

**14-Me han dicho que Argentina se parece más a ti que a Toño o a Lovino... ****¿****tu comentario? (ay Dios, me siento reportera XD)**

Fallon Kristerson

Es que bueno, Argentina y yo tuvimos acercamientos, así que no me sorprendería que se parezca a mí.  
><strong><br>****15-****¿Cuá****l es tu postre favorito aparte de Canadá?**

Fallon Kristerson

Que pregunta tan difícil, y más si le quitas a mi postre favorito: Canadá. Como ya había mencionado antes, me gusta mucho la Charlotte de fresa y frutas, pero también de chocolate.


	13. Extra7

_... evening, git._

_¿Cómo es eso de que te "aliaste" con Escocia para fastidiarme...? ¡Así que es tu culpa que cuando pequeño creyera que...! ¡Agh, idiota!_

_Y n-no deberías dar todos esos detalles sobre Escocia... -escalofrío- es aterrador..._

_Por cierto, te pediré amablemente que guardes en tu bocota barbuda cualquier comentario u opinión respecto a mi relación con Prusia, ¿De acuerdo? Yo... y-yo lo amo, ¡Y punto final!_

_Se despide,_

_United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland._

_Pd: ¡Por el amor de...! ¡Francia! ¡No seas irrespetuoso con, er... con Canadá de esa forma! ¿No pensaste en que quizás le molestaría que toda su intimidad fuese expuesta de esa forma? ¡Idiota!_

Bonjour Anglaterre.

Lo admito, me alie con Escocia para hacerte un par de bromas inofensivas como eso de mojarte (hubiera estado peor decirte que en realidad nunca en tu vida te hiciste del baño en la cama)

Sobre mi opinión sobre tu relación con Gilbert,no estoy en contra de ella, si en verdad quieren intentarlo adelante yo solo di mi opinión ¡soy el país del amour después de todo! yo se muchas cosas sobre el amour y el romance, a mi nadie me engaña en esos temas.

Hasta pronto.

Francis Bonefoy.

PD:Sí bueno Mattheew ya me lo dijo, pero no tienes que ponerte así, no fui explicito después de todo, ni tampoco di detalles.

* * *

><p><em>Hola Francis<em>

_Me alegra saber que no te has olvidado de mí, siempre tan detallista tú, ¿cuándo quieres que vayamos a tomar algo? Me gustaría hablar contigo de algunas cosas, por ejemplo de Matthew *mira pícaramente*._

_No intentes engañarme, sé que Antonio y tú sois hombres, pero también tengo a Hungría que me informa de cosas._

_Un beso._

_Isabel Fernández Carriedo._

Bonjour Isabel.

Si me gustaría salir a tomar algo uno de estos días pero ¿hablar de Mattheew? supongo que ya sabes que es mi novio (y seguro que también quieres material yaoi)

Y si bueno, por lo que veo Hungria te tiene muy bien informada acerca de algunas cosas (sobretodo si son yaoi) este...solo un favor, preguntale a hungria si tiene material Franada y luego llámame d´accord?

Aur revoir mi bella dama.

Francis Bonefoy

* * *

><p><em>Bonjour Frnacis, m-me ha encantado el poema... y quedar cuando tu quieras -sonrio-. Y e-esto... podrias no decir l-lo que hacemos e...en la i-intimidad -se sonroja- s-se supone que es privado... Ni aunque sea porque te lo hayan preguntado, s'il v-vous plaît -suspira-. Espero verte pronto... te echo de menos.<em>

_Je t'aime trop..._

_Avec l'amour: Matt_

Mon amour...

Esta bien solo por que tu me lo pides, ya no hablare mas de las cosas que pasan entre tu y yo cuando estamos en la intimidad...de todas maneras no fui explicito...

Que bien que te gusto el poema-sonríe

Te extraño mon amour, ya quiero verte, por eso te decía que si querías salir conmigo, tu solo di el día que tengas libre y saldremos.

Je t´aime.

* * *

><p>Por si alguien se pregunta el capitulo se llama Extra7 por que es el extra de Respuestas7...hasta la próxima mis amadas lectoras.<p> 


	14. Respuestas8

**1-¿Hay alguna linda ciudad francesa que me recomiendes para visitar? ^^ (Please, no digas París) **  
>Estas son mis principales recomendaciones:<p>

Pontoise, Nanterre, Versalles, Boulogne-Billancourt, Bobigny, Créteil, Évry, Antibes, Cannes, Fréjus, Lyon, Villeurbanne, Lille, Villeneuve-d'Ascq, Roubaix...etc. Todo Francia es un sueño hecho realidad.

**2-¿De verdad eres rubio natural? :O ¡¿Cómo logras tener tu cabello tan lindo? TToTT**

Obviamente soy rubio natural. Para cuidar mí cabello, lo cepillo todos los días e, incluso, una que otra vez he usado tratamientos naturales para darle fuerza y brillo—sonríe—. A las chicas no les gusta un tipo con cabello maltratado, no se ve sexi (y como yo soy toda sensualidad).

**3-Ya que le das amor a TODO el mundo... ¿Le has "dado amour" a Alfred? =S (Espero digas no, porque... iukc)**

Una que otra vez sí le intente dar _amour_ (es que se parece a Matthy, sólo que más ruidoso, molesto, idiota, gordo, sin sentido común y sin modales...pero se parece a Matthy en la forma de la cara…)

**4-¿Me dejarías grabar una de tus "noches de amour" con Matty? :3**

River94

No creo que a Mattheew le agrade la idea de grabarnos (si grabas algo, dame una copia)

**5-tengo un chico que me gusta en la secundaria y me gustaría confesarle pero aun así que no soy tímida no he podido que me recomendarías hacer?**

Primeramente una pregunta, ¿por qué no puedes confesarte? El miedo al rechazo es muy normal cuando te quieres declarar a alguien; pero considera también que, muchas veces, por no confesar lo que sentimos perdemos el amor de esa persona, ¿qué tal si él piensa que no te gusta?  
><strong><br>****6-****¿****Qué piensas de la cultura mexicana?**

México me agrada, independientemente si tuvimos algunos problemas en el pasado, aunque dicen que México es un poquito obstinado y gordito (también dicen que es un pervertido), dicen que cocinan rico y que tienen unos paisajes muy bonitos, sobre todo las pirámides o las playas—sonríe—. Me gustaría ir a México, ¿me darías un tour privado? (aunque dicen que las mexicanas son algo rudas, pero muy bonitas). También quisiera probar un taco.

**7-¿Quieres ser uno con Canada-kun(matthew)?**

Sí, definitivamente quiero que Canadá y yo seamos uno (y más de una vez). 

chipsivanna

**8-¿De quién crees que está enamorado Kiku?-(lo pregunto ya que sabes de varios~~)**

Kiku, a mi punto de vista, haría muy bonita pareja con Grecia (aunque en estos momentos sea muy problemático). Otra pareja que le quedaría perfecta a Kiku sería Alfred, esos dos tienen química y son amigos (o eso parecen); uno va mucho a casa del otro (no sé si precisamente a intercambiar ideas).

**9-¿Me darías unas fotos de parís bajo la noche? (ha de ser muy hermosa!)-**

13UsUkNekito

Claro que sí. Te mandaré una postal de Paris, es tan hermosa de noche y está toda iluminada (por algo es la ciudad de las luces). Tienes que verla, es igual de bonito que yo.

**10-Bueno ya todos sabemos que tu y Canadá se aman, se desean y quieren hacer cositas, ¿Te es difícil dejar atrás tu vida de Don Juan para estar solo con ****él****? (Pobrecito no me gustaría verlo deprimido y celoso si de repente se te van los ojos y las manos con otr)**  
>Shadowleani<p>

Es muy difícil, y más cuando estoy acostumbrado a estar con muchas personas; pero hay un detalle: de todas las personas con las que había estado, ninguna es tan tierna, inocente y bella como Mattheew, ninguna persona me ha amado (solo aman mi cuerpo, y no los culpo).

**11-Dicen que el sexo es bueno, pero que hacer el amor es como morir e ir al cielo ¿Es cierto? Con toda tu experiencia (que es mucha) ****¿Que dices sobre esto?**  
>Shadowleani<p>

Tengo mucha experiencia en el sexo, puedo llevar al borde del éxtasis a cualquier hombre o mujer, jugar con sus cuerpos, cumplir toda clase de fetiche, usar disfraces y juguetes sexuales... pero hacer el amor, eso solo lo he hecho con Mattheew (nunca pude hacerlo con Jeanne, ella se fue pura al cielo y ahora es un ángel). Hacer el _amour_ es sentirse completo al lado de una persona por la que tienes sentimientos, te sientes feliz

**12-Si te llegas a casar ¿Puedo ser madrina? (o en su defecto Dama de honor principal?) ****¿Quieres tener un hijo d****e Mattie?**

Shadowleani

No había pensado en el matrimonio, pero ahora que lo mencionas creo que no sería mala idea (y eso que no me gusta el compromiso). Sí me gustaría que fueras mi Dama de honor principal, porque me gustaría que de madrina fuera Angleterre, ¿te parece bien? También me gustaría tener un hijo con Mattheew, pero desgraciadamente es hombre (tengo que convencer a Inglaterra de que haga un hechizo para poder embarazar a Matthy).


	15. Respuestas9

**1-¿Conoces a Brasil?**  
>Nyanko sensei<p>

Sí, es un chico americano (América del sur) que habla portugués y tiene fama de pervertido (igual que yo, pero menos sutil). No me desagrada, pero tampoco me llevo mucho con él.

**2-¿Sabías que es el país del sexo? ¿Qué piensas acerca de ello?**

Nyanko sensei

Pues una cosa es ser el país del sexo y otra el país del _amour_ (obvio). No conozco bien sus métodos sexuales, pero mi forma de dar _amour_ es única y especial en el mundo entero: sé como tratar a las mujeres (y hombres) de una manera especial, soy romántico, galante, muy apuesto, y no simplemente sexoso.

**3-¿Has oído la canción de Jena Lee ****"****US boy****",**** que te parece?**  
>Nyanko sensei<p>

Me parece algo...mala (es traumática). Es cierto que a algunas chicas francesas les gusten algunos chicos estadounidenses, pero no es como la canción dice (la chica que lo hizo parecía sufrir _bulling_ en el video). Aparte, ¿viste la comparación? ¿De verdad crees que los estadounidenses son tan guapos? (Los chicos franceses son el sueño a nivel mundial), ¿qué de bueno tiene el chico de Crepusculo? o los de Eminem?(sin ofender) acaso esos sujetos tienen talento? (quien le cree a una chica con tan mal sentido de la moda?) esa cancion solo pudo ser creada por pura mercadotecnia, para que los estadounidenses compraran muchos discos y ella tuviera mucho dinero.

**4-¿Canadá tiene lado francés? (Tú sabes****,**** lado agresivo)**  
>Nyanko sensei<p>

No es exactamente agresivo, su lado francés es un poquita mas como yo (sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿verdad?). Y cada vez que saca ese lado francés... me derrite, me lleva al borde.

**5-¿Has viajado a Chile? (Lo digo porque****,**** que yo sepa, mi país no tiene mucho contacto contigo~~)**

Nekito

No tenemos mucho contacto, pero eso no quiere decir que no lo conozca. Quizás deba viajar más seguido para allá (¿puedo invitar a Mattheew?). Puedo contar contigo como mi guía de turista, ¿verdad?—guiño—. No hay nada como la compañía de una hermosa chilena.

**6-¿Algún tipo de vino favorito?**

KaVicious

Creo que ya había mencionado antes que me gustan los Oportos (portugueses), porque son una bebida fuerte y con un sabor dulce. Otro de mis favoritos es el champagne, porque va perfecto con la comida.

**7-¿****Porque tienes una región llamada Bretaña?**

KaVicious

Hace muchos siglos, durante la época del Imperio Romano, existía Galia, que después fue invadida por un grupo de soldados de la "Britania Romana". Se le llama _Bretagne_ a mi ciudad gracias a los asentamientos de "bretones" en aquellos años. Se cuenta que, en la invasión de los anglosajones, muchos bretones se asentaron en la ciudad_. _En la actualidad, en Bretagne se habla francés, bretón (lengua celta) y galo. (Y, en pocas palabras, Arthur era la princesa cautiva de abuelo roma, en la Britania Romana que, después, fue invadida por anglosajones y, como mejor opción, Arthur huyo conmigo a donde antes era Galia y tuvimos muchos hijos en lo que después se llamo Bretagne).

**8-¿Algún juguete sexual favorito?**

KaVicious

Como ya había mencionado antes, tengo un gran fetiche por los disfraces, me gusta mucho disfrazarme o disfrazar a mi pareja. No tengo preferencia hacia alguno en particular, ya que todos me sirven muy bien (claro que hay ocasiones especiales para cada uno).

**9-¿Podrías hacerme una lista de los países que (a tu parecer) son mas sexy? al menos 10 please ;P**  
>KaVicious<p>

Pues bien, en mi opinión, primero iría yo. Como saben, soy el país del _amour_, soy glamuroso, famoso, romántico, detallista, muy apuesto y nadie se puede quejar de mi forma de dar _amour_... Y, dejando eso claro, ahí va mi lista de los demás países...

1- ¡**Inglaterra!** Es el caballero al que toda dama le quiere coquetear, toma el té a sus horas, y sí eres mala cocinando ¡no importa! Si este "buen caballero inglés" puede comer su propia comida, podrá comer la comida que sea. También es el "angelito" que quisiéramos tener todas las noches de compañía (aunque no es tan santo). También tenemos a su contra parte "el capitán Kirland", es un sexi pirata capaz de complacer hasta su más loca fantasía; sea erótica, masoquista o romántica. En esta faceta puede hacerle de todo y, por último, pero no menos importante, "El mesero sexi" al que todos quisiéramos tener arriba de nuestra mesa bailando y mientras su lindo delantal se sube de a poco... ¡Felicidades, _Angleterre_, eres sexy!

2- ¡**Imperio Romano! **A pesar de que desapareció, este hombre se encuentra entre la preferencia de muchas fans que creen que es el símbolo sexual del principio de los tiempos.

3-¡**España!** De unos bonitos ojos verdes, una caliente piel canela, y una sonrisa brillante. Es el país de la pasión y un excelente amante; es cariñoso, paciente y sabe cocinar, tiene un cuerpo bien trabajado y un trasero que da envidia (y también dan ganas de tocar). En el _amour__,_ este pasional latino deja cortas las fantasías.

4-¡**Denmark!** Con una sonrisa y un gran sentido del humor. Puede parecer peligroso y con complejo por los vikingos y las hachas, pero es un gran tipo. Alto, rubio y carismático. En el _amour_ es muy bueno, estando con él no te quedaras con ganas de nada (dicen que es un poco masoquista, porque le gusta Norge),

5-¡**Prusia!** Que aunque no es un país, sigue vagando por ahí. Debajo de toda esa capa de egocentrismo, Gil puede ser un personaje romántico. Como buen germánico que es, puede llegar a ser estricto con muchas cosas. Tiene un cuerpo bien trabajado también, debido a sus años de soldado y, aunque no lo demuestre mucho, es el mejor estratega que el mundo ha conocido. En el _amour_ tiene cinco _awesome_ metros que compartir... Felicidades Prussia, apuesto que nadie tiene esos cinco metros.

6-¡**Alemania!** Tiene una cara de macho enojado, pero en el fondo es todo un tímido para el romance. Es hogareño y protege mucho a su persona amada, sería un gran padre y esposo. Como Lud también es un soldado, tiene un físico increíble. Es inteligente, al igual que su hermano, y es muy varonil. En el _amour_ puede llegar a ser tímido, pero cuando quiere hacerlo, lo hace y muy bien (su fuerza física sirve para muchas posiciones).

7-¡**Suecia!** Chico de apariencia seria y fría, pero que en el fondo es todo un hogareño. El ejemplo de esposo y padre perfecto, el que todo mundo quisiera tener en casa. En el _amour_ es un chico cariñoso y dulce, el sueño de toda chica sensible.

8-¡**Rusia! **Ese chico con aura malvada, un grifo y que da mucho miedo; a pesar de tener complejo de dictador dominante del mundo entero y amante de los girasoles, ¡puede llegar a enamorarse! En el _amour_ es... Cuando se enamora puede ser gentil (creo), y cuando no—escalofrío—, no quisiera traumar sus lindas mentes (¿por qué demonios Rusia es famoso si es un sádico?)

9-¡**Los hermanos italia! **Estos están hasta el noveno, ya que aparte de tener ese toque sexy, esos trajes de mafiosos y esas armas con las que en algunas imágenes salen posando, los hermanitos italianos son más tiernos que sexis. Son buenos con las mujeres y algo tímidos con los hombres.

10-**Estados Unidos. **Se preguntaran por qué esta hasta el último de la lista si es tan famoso. Pues porque puede ser famoso, pero está gordo, tiene una voz chillante, ideas "poco comunes" y molesta mucho a mi Mattheew (odio que moleste a Matthy). En el _amour_ dicen que es mejor con los hombres que con las mujeres.

* * *

><p>Para todas las que se pregunten "¿Por qué no pusiste a Mattheew?" dejenme responer, hay chicos que más que sexy, son lindos,adorables, tiernos,abrazables y besables. Asi que si me preguntaran "¿Quienes son los paices más lindos?" el primer lugar sería para Mattheew, igual si me preguntaran "¿quien es la persona a la que más amas en el mundo?" la respuesta sería Mattheew Williams<p> 


	16. Extra9

_¡Privet, Furansu-kun,da~! Sé que prometí hace mucho enviarte una carta más larga~...¡Ufuu~! Aunque parece que no extrañaste mi presencia,kolkol...¡La verdad es que estuve muy ocupado,da~! ¡Yao-kun y yo ahora tenemos una relación formal~! ¡Ufuu~! Como ves, yo estoy bien,da~. ¿Y tú? ¡Espero tu tambien tengas suerte con tu "amour"! Ufuu~ Como tú le dirías~...¡Spasiba y hasta pronto~!_

_Con mucho cariño:_

_Ivan Braginsky._

Bonsoir Rusia.

Muchas gracias por pasarte por mi secció bien que ya puedas estar con China! yo siempre supe que iban a quedar juntos! Felicidades! Como sabrás yo ya soy novio de Canadá!haaa~ l´amour~ es tan lindo~

Espero que puedas pasarte de nuevo por mi sección.

Aur Revoir

Francis Bonefoy

* * *

><p><em>¡Francis! ¡Amigo!<em>

_Pasaba de nuevo por aquí, y quería agradecer de nuevo, ya sabes, tu apoyo a mi asombrosa persona._

_Ahora..._

_¿Quinto lugar? ¡Vamos Fran! ¡Soy muchísimo más sexy que eso! ¡En especial por arriba de ese homosexualmente reprimido danés!_

_Aunque estoy muy de acuerdo con el primer lugar..._

_En fin, salúdame a Birdie, aún quiero verlo en persona para felicitarlo por su compromiso._

_¡Auf wiedersehen, freund!_

Prussia mon ami!

Para eso estan los amigos, para las buenas y las malas.

Lo sé mon amie y creeme, fue un total debate, en especial entre tú y Denmark. No te preocupes, eres uno de los más sexy y eres de los favoritos de todas.

Por otra parte sí, me gusto el primer lugar...aunque creo que por un momento se me olvido Escocia (es que Scott esta más bueno que Arthut) Si me lo piden haré otra lista con Scott incluido.

Sí yo le mando saludos a Mattheew de tu parte ¿quien diría que ya somos novios?-sonrie-

Aur revoir.


	17. Respuestas10

**1. ¿Cómo crees que sea el lugar de tu amada difunta, hermoso, lleno de flores? **  
>Solitudey<p>

Mi hermosa Jeanne es un ángel que está en el cielo. Seguro es hermoso, grande. Y sí —sonríe—, quizás haya un jardín enorme y muchas flores. Mi amada ahora está en un lugar mejor y muchísimo más hermoso... Está en donde merece estar.

**2. ¿Crees ser feliz sólo con la persona que amas, o necesitas más?**  
>Solitudely<p>

Hasta ahora me siento muy bien junto a Mattheew (que es la persona que amo). No he necesitado más... aunque la tentación es muy grande. Hay veces que tengo que atarme a la cama para no salir corriendo a dar _amour _—llora—. Es tan difícil, pero vale la pena para estar a su lado.

**3. Cuéntame tu primera experiencia sacándote fotos al desnudo.**  
>Solitudely<p>

Desde que era muy joven me gustaban las pinturas que mostraban la belleza de un cuerpo humano, así que, ¿qué mejor modelo que yo? Así que mande hacer una pintura en donde saliera todo mi cuerpo y la puse en mi cuarto, para ver mi belleza todos los días.

**4. ¿Por qué la flor/rosa nunca se te cae?**  
>Solitudely<p>

Hay cosa que es mejor no saberlas...—suspiro—. Sólo te puedo decir que yo tengo mis medios para mantener mi rosa ahí, y vaya que son efectivos.

**5. ¿Cómo ha estado Matty, feliz a tu lado? **  
>Solitudely<p>

Pongo todo de mi parte para hacerlo feliz y ser feliz a su lado. Lo lleno de besos e intento estar al pendiente de él, de lo que necesita; quiero consentirlo y pasar mucho más tiempo con él, pero el trabajo a veces es muy pesado.

**6-Como te sentiste a no clasificar ni siquiera para los octavos en el mundial de Sudafrica el pasado 2010?**  
>Loki-boom2<p>

¡Sentí que fue un fraude! ¿Cómo es que mi equipo, el equipo francés, no califico? Si son de los mejores (tengo que arreglar eso).

**7-En mi recorrido por youtube encontré esto (h t t p : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=lZKDO4N08Go - juntar espacios) mi pregunta con respecto a ese video es: ¿Cómo fue que terminaron haciendo eso? ****¿****Acaso perdieron una apuesta con Japón y los forzó a hacer ese video o qué? ****¿****Te gusto hacer dicho video? Aunque... en lo personal, me gustó el video :3**  
>Loki-boom2<p>

Digamos que Japón, ahí donde lo vez tan serio, centrado, listo y con cara de niño bueno… ¡es un monstruo! Sí no me presto para sus videos cortara mi dotación semanal de Franada-R.18 o UsUk-R18, así que no tengo alternativa (no es como si me molestara mucho, de hecho me gusta que plasme mi belleza).

**8-¿Qué piensas sobre que a los demás países se les olvide Canadá?, ¿qué harías para que lo recordaran?**  
>13UsUkNekito<p>

Esos países son tan comunes, que nunca apreciarían la verdadera belleza. No todos tienen la fortuna de ver un ángel. Yo lo único que puedo hacer es apoyar a Mattheew para que sea notado, pero en mi criterio Matthy no necesitara de eso. Lo haré tan feliz que el resto del mundo no importa.

**9-¿Te gusta el futbol, también llamado soccer, balompié, furbo', etc?**

Sakura Cristal

Me gusta, ¿has oido del tour de Francia? me gusta la bicicleta,aunque pienso que yo soy más del tipo artístico.

**10- Si la respuesta es sí. Antes que nada te pido que no te enojes, pero creo que Platini, tu compatriota, es un corrupto. Ha arruinado el concepto del buen futbol, y me da tristeza que sea francés. ¿Qué opinas de ese "personaje"?**

Sakura Cristal

Hay muchos personajes que han arruinado el concepto del buen futbol y, en general, del deporte. Es una lástima que haya personas así (que en algunos casos esas personas hasta dan vergüenza), y en este caso tocó que fuera de mi hermoso país —suspiro pesado—. No me agradan esas cosas.

**11- ¿Si le pidieras matrimonio a Matt - esa cosita hermosa *o* - como sería?**

Sakura Cristal

Primero crearía el momento ideal: crear un buen ambiente, un anillo perfecto, en un lugar bonito y agradable; yo con mis mejores ropas y Mattheew tan hermoso como siempre. Me pondría de rodillas ante su infinita belleza y le pediría que fuera mío por siempre

**12- ¿Qué tipos de música te gusta?**

Sakura Cristal

He vivido tanto que hay muchos estilos que me gustan. Por ejemplo, en principios de siglo la música clásica estaba de moda, y luego siguió el rock, el punk, el pop art y así sucesivamente

**13-¿Qué opinas de todos los latinos en general?**

Sakura Cristal

Como ya había dicho antes, no tengo nada en contra de los latinos (de hecho yo también hablo una lengua romance del latín). Algunos son algo rudos, pero son buenos (sigo pensando que son más calientes que Antonio).

**14-¿Dejarías a Matt ser el seme?**

Yumi-chaan

Sí, lo dejaría, pero todavía tengo mucho que enseñarle. Mi Mattheew necesita aprender mucho y, ¿quién mejor que yo para enseñarle? (Después de todo, es mi novio). Y más porque es un chico tímido y sensible.

**15-¿Qué consejos darías para hacer un strip tease sexy?**  
>Yumi-chaan<p>

Mi recomendación es: para hacer un strip tease interesante, los disfraces son una opción muy buena. Necesitas verte sexy, segura de ti misma, confiar en tu belleza y técnicas de seducción. Baila, diviértete y sedúcelo (o sedúcela). Recuerda que eres toda sensualidad y que tu presa esta a tu merced.

**16-Y una pregunta no relacionada con el sexo, para variar ¿Pierre es inmortal al igual que tú?**

yumi-chaan

Eso también es uno de los muchos secretos que esconde la vida. Pierre es mi paloma, siempre lo ha sido (ho eso me han dicho mis jefes).

* * *

><p>Mis queridas lectoras disculpen el retraso, esta semana que pasó estuve siendo explotado por mis jefes, que no hacian otra cosa que darme más y más trabajo, aparte la fiesta de Navidad en mi casa...y tenia que comprar un anillo para Mattheew y bueno fue dificíl encontrar un anillo lo suficientemente bonito, asi que le pedi ayuda a Arthur y a Gilbert, hasta que di con el anillo perfecto para mi Mattheew y bueno ahora biene la siguiente parte.<p> 


	18. Respuestas11

**1-¿Cual es tu aroma favorito? **

Shadowleani

Es obvio que me encanta el olor a rosas, me gustan los aromas naturales y frescos. Hay algunos perfumes que huelen mucho a alcohol o son muy fuertes y no me agradan tanto

**2-¿Prefieres el calor o el frio? (Y me refiero al clima)**

Shadowleani

En mi casa no hace tanto calor (respecto al clima). Me agrada el calor porque la Torre Eiffel se ve más grande. Aunque bueno, también ya me acostumbre al frio.

**3-Tu fetiche favorito son los disfraces****.**** ¿Alguno en especial? ¿Cuando los usas también hay un poco de rol?**

Shadowleani

Me encantan los disfraces de todo tipo, pero mis favoritos son: de maid, de policía sexy, y también me gustan los gatitos. Cuando te disfrazas el punto es entrar en un rol, personificar de lo que te disfrazas y verte sexy.

**4-Matti generalmente se muestra muy tímido****.**** ¿En la cama también lo es?**

Shadowleani

A Matthy no le gusta que divulgue nuestra intimidad—puchero—, así que sólo te diré... tiene deseos de aprender.

**5-¿Cómo te llevas con Kumajiro? **

Shadowleani

Es la mascota de mi lindo Mattheew, aunque no me gusta que me interrumpa; por ejemplo, cuando Mattheew y yo estamos en un momento "importante" y tenemos que trasladarnos por que no quiere que su lindo osito se traume... Fuera de eso, Kumajiro me agrada, es una buena mascota y hace feliz a mi Matthy.

**6-Enamorarte de una mortal****.**** ¿Fue muy duro perderle? ¿En ese momento deseaste poder ir a otra vida con ella? ****¿****Viste tu inmortalidad como una maldición? (Supongo que ahora te parece algo maravilloso, porque podrás compartir bastante tiempo con quien amas n_n que lindo****.**

Shadowleani

Enamorarme de un mortal—suspiro—. No me arrepiento de haberla amado, aunque fue muy duro perderla y más en esas circunstancias. Cuando Jeanne se fue, prácticamente me fui con ella. Estaba demasiado sumido en los problemas... Soy Francia... y fue la primera vez que me hubiera gustado no serlo. Pensé en morir, pero si lo hacía, entonces todo aquello por lo que lucho mi amada Jeanne no hubiera podido ser. Ahora sé que la vida me tenía que traer hasta aquí para conocer a otro ángel: Mattheew.

**7-No me está claro****,**** ¿por qué no estuvo Escocia en la lista? Ese man es un Papii *.***

iinfiiniita

No me había dado cuenta—llora—. ¡Si Escocia esta mas bueno que Angleterre!, aunque Escocia no sale oficialmente, así que no se si debería ponerlo en la lista, ya que si de personajes así se tratara también tendría que contar a Gales, los chicos Irlanda, latinoamericanos... etc.

**8- Si el amor es uno de los sentimientos más lindos del mundo, ¿por qué tiene (Snif) q-que hacerte sufrir t-tanto? (se aguanta las ganas de llorar) **  
>iinfiiniita<p>

A veces_ l'amour_ duele. Está dentro de la misma naturaleza sufrir por _amour_, pero eso no significa que dejemos de amar, todo lo contrario. Si una persona te hirió en el corazón siempre hay esperanza de encontrar a alguien más y mejor, hasta que encuentres a la persona perfecta, el destino nunca se equivoca y verás que al final cada quien estará con quien deba estar.

**9- Quisiera saber, ¿cuál es una de las mejores formas de dar amor (en este caso a mi novio) tanto sentimental como en **_**amour**_**?**

Italia-Misaki

_L'amour _es un sentimiento que nace desde lo más profundo del corazón. Cuando tú amas a alguien no hay una regla que te diga como amar, tampoco hay alguien diciéndote que lo llenes de detalles lindos o algunas cosas, eso nace de ti. Por otra parte, cuando tú te sientas lista para dar "_amour_" a tu novio, tienes que estar 100 % segura de lo que haces.

**10- ¿Qué opinas de cosplay? ****¿N****o has visto por hay una personaje de series de animes provenientes de Japón que te hayan gustado?**

Italia-Misaki

Si he visto todo eso. Me gustan muchas series japonesas, sobretodo unos géneros bastante divertidos que tiene.  
><strong><br>****11-he visto que tienes un gato como se llama es amistoso?**

Italia-Misaki

Yo simplemente lo llamo _Chat _(gato), y sí, es muy cariñoso; sobretodo con las chicas, siempre se quiere sentar en sus piernas o también le gusta mucho salir y escurrirse para ver por las ventanas de las vecinas o vecinos. (A veces me gustaría ser gato).  
><strong><br>****12-Una de mis dudas que he tenido****,****¿****no te da miedo pasar un día feliz caminando solo por un cm que cruces el territorio de suiza morir D: ?**

Italia-Misaki

De hecho, hay veces que sí me da algo de temor pasar por la frontera con Suiza y más por que siempre está acompañado de Lyli y de su escopeta—suspiro—. Agradezco a mi país que tenga marcadas las fronteras.

**13-En enero iré de viaje de fin de curso a tu capital y quiero saber****,**** ¿dónde comprar comida buena y barata? Y que sepas que solo voy por Disneylandia****.**

ZirtaNeko

En cualquier parte de Francia hay comida buena, pero los precios varían. No sabría decirte exactamente en donde encuentras comida barata, ya que yo siempre como en restaurantes bastante... nuevos. Por cierto, bienvenida seas a mi país aunque solo vayas a disneylandia.

* * *

><p>Feliz Navidad mis preciosas lectoras,perdon la pequeña tardanza, pero ¿adivinen? esta navidad recibí el mejor regalo de todos. el corazón de mi pequeño Mattheew.<p>

Al principio tenia algunas dudas, pero por fin lo hize...mis preciosas damas...me caso con Mattheew! se que es muy pronto, pero ya no tengo dudas de que no siento por nadie lo que siento por Mattheew, ese pequeño me vuelve loco, es tan perfecto...y fue tan hermoso cuando le hize la pregunta y me dijo que Sí...


	19. Respuestas12

**1-¿Me haces otra lista de los mas sexys?**

KaVicious

Claro. En la lista anterior no puse algunos personajes porque no son oficiales, como Escocia, que es uno de los más sexy (incluso más que Arthur). Tampoco puse al resto de los hermanos de Arthur ni a los latinoamericanos, así que esta es la lista de "Los sexy no oficiales".

**1- !Escocia!** El ardiente pelirrojo. Es masculino, sexy, apasionado y también es erótico (igual que Arthur). Aunque es un fumador, verlo con el puro en la boca es sexy. Tiene una apariencia algo fría y pesada, pero en el _amour_ muy pocos lo alcanzan. A veces usa un kilt (que parece falda) y con el que también se ve muy bien. Siempre me pregunto si no tendrá uno más corto. (Haaa, quiero levantarle el kilt y luego correr).

**2- ¡Irlanda!** Este lindo y sexi personaje también es muy famoso, ya que éste dice creer en los duendes y hadas (lo loco viene de familia). Es favorito, también, como pareja de Escocia (aunque yo sigo pensando que a Escocia le gusta Arthur).

**3- ¡Argentina!** Tiene un acento sexy, y una cara sexy, y un trasero sexy (aunque no tanto como el de Antonio). Muchos lo pintan rubio, otros lo pintan castaño, pero de una u otra manera los argentinos siguen siendo sexys y las argentinas unas guapas. En el _amour_ es muy "cariñoso" y algo atrevido, aunque a veces algo obstinado, lo que lo llega a ser molesto a veces.

**4- ****¡****México!** El país donde los hombres se dicen bien machos. Es caliente y sabe cocinar muy bien. Le gusta el drama (tiene muchas, muchas novelas). Es cariñoso (sensual) y también puede llegar a ser romántico. En el _amour_ se dice que es bastante bueno. Sabe enamorar a las damas (bueno, en algunos casos no) y sabe cómo darles _amour_ (sacó lo pasional de España). Este caliente latino es un gran amante.

**5- ¡Chile!** También tienen un acento lindo. Es sexy y famoso en el fan-service. Me gustaría mucho visitar este país ya que se dice que acoge muy bien a los turistas. En el _amour_ puedo suponer que es bueno (aun tengo que probarlo), aunque muchos dicen que también es un chico tsundere... Pero mientras sea apuesto no importa.

**2-Una de los más lindo~(ele) **

KaVicious

Estos sí son oficiales, como se darán cuenta.

**1-¡Canadá!** Mattheew es el chico más hermoso, abrazable y lindo del mundo entero. Es un ángel, aunque poco notado (después de todo, los ángeles son invisibles para la mayoría de la gente). Es servicial, ama a los animales y a la naturaleza; cocina delicioso y es muy ordenado e inteligente (es perfecto). En el _amour_ mi lindo novio es muy tímido, es tan tierno que sea así (lo amoooo).

**2- ¡Finlandia!** Este chico, esposo de Suecia, es también muy lindo. Bajito y de apariencia dócil; se hace cargo de la casa en donde viven él, Suecia y el pequeño Peter, con su fiel mascota. Es prácticamente un ejemplo, al igual que su esposo, de una familia perfecta con un hijo y una mascota. No hay nada más lindo y hogareño que su casa. En el _amour__,_ pues es un lindo, supongo (ya saben, tiene un esposo que me mata si intento averiguarlo).

**3- ¡Italia del Sur!** Sé que este chico no tiene el mejor carácter del mundo, pero es lindo. Él y su encantadora forma de llamar "bastardo _figlio di puttana_" (Antonio me soborno para que lo pusiera, jajajajaja, es broma) En el _amour_ este chico es bueno con las mujeres y algo muy agresivo con los hombres, pero eso es parte de su encanto (si eres tan sádico como Antonio, ¡este es tu chico ideal!). Bueno, se dice que en el fondo es muy tierno, y no lo dudo.

**4- ¡Italia del Norte!** Feliciano es una ternura (si no, pregúntale a Alemania). Tiene un carácter muy lindo y es muy tranquilo. Los vestidos de maid le van perfectos a este lindo italiano. En el _amour_ es un gran amante, bueno con mujeres y hombres. Un chico detallista, amable y servicial, estoy seguro de que será un gran amo del hogar.

**5- ¡Noruega!** Un chico frio y de pocas palabras, pero con una carita muy linda. Noruega es un buen hermano mayor y, al igual que Arthur, cree en la magia (pero a este noruego no le decimos nada porque es una lindura). En el _amour_... no lo sé, según Denmark es de lo mejor, así que no lo pongo en duda.

**6- ¡Islandia! **Otro chico frio. Hermano de Noruega, que también es serio pero con una carita bastante linda. Como es muy cerrado, no lo conozco demasiado. En el _amour_ también es un chico muy misterioso.

**7- ¡Japón! **Este pervertido chico (sí, yo sé que hace porno de más de la mitad de las naciones que vamos a las juntas) se ve muy tierno con cualquier cosas que vista, tiene un muy buen gusto por la ropa y se ve delicioso con orejas de gato (aunque no tanto como mi Mattheew); dibuja muy bien y es muy, muy educado y reservado. En el _amour_ este chico se sabe toda la teoría, así que es bueno en eso.

**8- ¡Letonia y Sealand!** No, no soy un pedófilo (por si lo estaban pensando). Estos dos pequeños son muy tiernos, desde sus lindas ropas hasta sus bonitos e inocentes ojos son juguetones (en el buen sentido), y sonríen mucho, sobretodo Sealand. Son niños con grandes expectativas. En el _amour_...pues ellos son niños, lo niños no hacen esas cosas, ¿verdad? (¿Verdad?)

**9- ¡Lituania!** Un chico de hogar, ordenado, bueno, paciente y comprensivo. Suponemos que tiene una psicología muy fuerte después de vivir en casa de Rusia y hacerse cargo y, ¡lo mejor!, ¡sigue cuerdo! En el _amour_ este chico es un _amour_, suave y lindo. Si buscan a alguien comprensivo, manso e inteligente, este es el indicado.

**3-Una de mujeres~**

KaVicious

**1- Hungría. **Una de las chicas más geniales de la serie. Es famosa por su gran fuerza, valor, por creer que era un hombre de niña, por ser la ex-esposa de Austria y, principalmente, porque le gusta el yaoi, que, traducido, quiere decir que le gusta ver hombres follando. En el _amour_ esta bella dama es peligrosa, no sólo porque intentará convencerte para que beses a un chico mientras te toma un montón de fotos, sino por que... tiene una sartén y sabe usarla.

**2-Seychelles****.** Una chica tierna, bonita y agradable. A pesar de que el vándalo y yo la educamos un poco, esta belleza es un ángel. Tiene una sonrisa bellísima, unos ojos bellos también y un color de piel también hermoso. En el _amour_ esta bella dama es sensible, pero no demasiado. Esta belleza se sabe defender, así que si ganas su corazón considérate afortunado.

**3-Lichenstein****.**Es una niña con un hermano muy explosivo, pero ella tiene un corazón muy grande. Es preciosa, tierna, servicial, hogareña y amable. En el _amour_ esta lindura es custodiada por su explosivo hermano. Así que, si sales vivo, esta preciosa niña es perfecta... (Aunque también tengo mis sospechas que esta niña y su hermanito terminarán juntos).

**4-Belarusia****.**Una chica muy hermosa (y con cara de psicópata). Suele dar algo de miedo (si no, pregúntenle a Rusia). Pero, sin contar que da miedo, su aspecto es muy lindo. Yiene una cara muy bonita y un cabello hermoso, que queda muy bien con su ropa. En el _amour_ esta chica parece tener ojos solo para su hermano, Rusia, aunque él no parece estar muy cómodo con eso.

**5-Belgica****.**Esta linda chica con mirada felina es parte del club de las que tienen hermanos mayores que dan miedo. Esta bella dama tiene un carácter algo fuerte, pero eso no le quita lo dulce, tierna y, sobretodo, muy audaz. Esta chica es una de las más geniales de todo Hetalia. En el _amour_ esta belleza también tiene un hermano muy posesivo (que es otra de las que sospecho se quedará con su hermano y no precisamente como compañera).

**5-Ukrania****.**Esta chica tiene un carácter muy tierno y dos grandes razones por la que todos la amamos. Hasta ahora no le he conocido algún novio, sí muchos pretendientes, pero novios no (esta chica percibe a los chicos mal intencionados).

* * *

><p>Bonsoir mis queridas y fieles lectoras, este capitulo trató de puras listas, si creen que en las listas falta algo o alguien pueden con toda confianza hacermelo saber, que onii-chan considera toda opinion, igual si piensas que tu país debe ir incluido en alguna de ellas.<p>

Es todo por hoy mis bellas damas.


	20. Respuestas13

**1-¿Conoces a la Comunidad Valenciana? Y si es así, ¿Cómo te parece que es?**

Anzhelika Ivanov

Alguna vez la he visto y es muy bonita. De hecho, toda España es muy hermosa; a veces algo conflictiva, pero muy bonita

**2-¿Viste alguna vez el 'Lado oscuro' de España? ¿Cuándo?**

Anzhelika Ivanov

Sí, alguna vez durante las guerras uno tiene que sacar ese lado oscuro que casi nadie conoce. Admito que España se ve sexy de cualquiera de las dos formas: como el chico sexy y despistado que siempre es y, también, como aquél conquistador de mirada psicópata... que también es sexy.  
><strong><br>****3-¿Le has dado ya amour a Canadá?**

Anzhelika Ivanov

Claro, le doy _amour_ todos los días. Mattheew es mi chico lindo, mi ángel. Lo adoro demasiado (aparte que es muy dócil) es una belleza, ¿cómo no darle amour?

**4-¿Conociste a Edith Piaf? Es una de las mejores cantantes que han existido... Su voz es realmente la de un gorrión...**

Danielachz93

Como no conocerla si fue bastante famosa. Esta bella mujer que, según tengo entendido, tuvo una infancia algo difícil, tenía una gran voz que la hizo brillar. Sin embargo, el precio de los sueños o de la fama a veces es muy alto para pagar... Aunque a veces, cuando oigo algunas de sus canciones, aún me hace suspirar.

**5-¿Has escuchado "La Boheme" de Charles Aznavour?...esa canción es hermosa...la historia que cuenta es muy romántica...**

Danielachz93

Adoro la voz de Charles Aznavour, es uno de mis cantantes favoritos. Amo su voz y la letra de sus canciones, en especial esta canción: La boheme. Me recuerda mucho a cuando yo era más joven. La verdad me gustan las canciones así. A algunos les parecen aburridas o pasadas de moda, pero las buenas letras perduran y son agradables sin importar la época y el ritmo. No hay nada como una canción de _amour_y juventud para sentirse enamorado de nuevo.

**6-Varias veces he escuchado que los franceses tienen fama de "sucios"...sólo con ver al zorrillo Pepe LePouf****…**** que es todo un enamorador de paso ****¿Cómo nació todo eso?**

Danielachz93

Como en todo país, siempre tiene esos habitantes que le dan algo de mala fama, no todos (no generalizo con mis habitantes). Pero no, no somos sucios, o al menos yo no, ¿cómo crees que los franceses serían deseables si no tomaran un baño? Y lo de la caricatura esa es pura mala publicidad del gordito de USA.

**7-¿Alguna anécdota del Moulin Rouge?**

Danielachz93

Como olvidar ese lugar —babea—. Es bueno, aún recuerdo a las hermosas mujeres y alguno que otro que me acompaño hasta el baño de aquél lugar a hacer cosas nada sanas, o las veces que terminaron en hotel —babea—, el mismo pub era un infierno (como le quisieron llamar algunos) de lujuria, mujeres y vino.

**8-¿Alguna vez has buscado tratarte de ninfomanía?**  
>Danielachz93<p>

¡Para nada! Soy una persona amorosamente feliz repartiendo _amour_... Aunque ahora sólo le reparto _amour_ a mi lindo Mattheew, pero aún así no creo que sea un problema, todo lo contrario (sí, ¡que el mundo sea feliz con mi _amour_!)

**9-¿La era del terror en la Revolución Francesa...fue realmente necesaria...cortar tantas cabezas?**

Danielachz93

Bueno, en aquellas épocas todo era un poco primitivo. Era una época casi desesperante en donde mi precioso país tenía tantos problemas que buscando un responsable se comenzaron a hacer las famosas listas de los "traidores a la patria", que era a los que se mandaba a la guillotina... Admito que quizás no fue tan buena idea eso de cortar tantas cabezas... En especial por lo de Jean Paul Marat o la masacre en la cárcel...

**10-¿Me darías algunas de esas dotaciones de usuk +18? (honhonhonhohn)**

13UsUkNekito

Claro que sí, solo dime cuáles quieres que te preste, o incluso podemos ir a pedirle más a Hungría y Japón, a ver qué material nuevo tienen ¿te parece?

**11-¿Porque tu risa "pervertida" es tan pegajosa?-(honhonhonhonhon~~)**

13UsUkNekito

Porque es genial honhonhon

**12.- Primero quiero asegurarme... La Torre Eiffel, ¿Representa su hombría...?**

MakaAkechi

Realmente no, porque si la torre Eiffel fuera mi hombría entonces, ¿antes de que se construyera qué hubiera tenido entre las piernas?...—escalofrío—. Bueno el punto es que me gusta llamar así a mi hombría porque, al igual que la torre Eiffel, mi hombría es una fuerte y dura estructura que crece 15 cm cuando hace calor.

**13.- ¿Cuánto mide la "Torre Eiffel"? Y no, no me refiero a la estructura de hierro en París.**

MakaAkechi

La verdad no estoy muy seguro de cuánto mide exactamente. No puedo tomar mi hombría y algo para medirlo al mismo tiempo; o tomo una cosa u otra, ¿por qué no mejor me ayudas a medirlo?

**14.- ¿Quién es el país (hombre) con el que has tenido el mejor sexo de tu inmortal vida? No, Matthew no cuenta. Oh, lo olvidaba, ¿Y por qué~? ¿Cómo fue?**  
>MakaAkechi<p>

Bueno si Mattheew no cuenta, creo que el mejor sexo de mi inmortal vida fue con Arthur o, mejor dicho, el capitán Kirkland. Una vez durante la era napoleónica comenzó una pelea en medio del mar, fue tan extensa y dura que duró casi hasta que oscureció. Como la mayoría de las veces, Arthur siempre salía con ventaja de los encuentros, a pesar de estar lastimados o tener alguna que otra herida con algo de sangre no le importó. Sus hombres estaban adentro del barco consumiendo o contando lo que nos habían quitado, pero el capitán Kirkland me tenía prisionero en la proa. Pude ver el brillo de sus ojos verdes ante la puesta de sol y, cuando me beso salvajemente, sus labios sabían a ron; arrancó mi ya un poco desgarrada camisa y mis pantalones, dejándome totalmente expuesto ante esa endemoniada mirada. Mordió mis labios hasta casi hacerlos sangrar, mordió mi lengua, mi piel llena de rasguños, ron y saliva producto de la lujuria de este erótico capitán. De una sola envestida invadió mi cuerpo haciéndolo una y otra y otra vez hasta saciar su sed de sexo.

**15.- ¿Alguna posición favorita? Sé que debes tener al menos una~**

MakaAkechi

Me gusta hacer el _amour_a la antigua, yo arriba dominando y la otra persona abajo.

**16- ¿Cómo te consideras, activo, pasivo, o "moderno"?**

MakaAkechi

Siempre había sido activo (bueno casi siempre) pero yo me consideraría ahora mismo como moderno, dispuesto a probar cosas nuevas y experimentar lo que esta nueva era tiene para mí.

"Lamento que se sienta ofendida, señorita. Pero yo no llamo "idiotas" a ciudadanos como usted, eso jamás; sólo a mi poco estimado camarada España. Ya sabe, el tonto que se la pasa en sus cultivos de tomates acosando al hermano mayor de Italia."

* * *

><p>Bonsoir mis preciosas lectoras, no crean que me he olvidado ni de ustedes ¿cómo podria si son tan bellas? -muerde su pañuelo- aqui tienen las respuestas a sus preguntas, se que aun faltan, pero no se preocupen ya las tengo listas.<p>

Muchas gracias por escribirme niñas preciosas (menos al vaticano).


	21. Reabrimos la sección

Bonjour mis hermosas damas, es un placer volver a vernos después de este largo año –muerde dramáticamente su pañuelo- aviso que voy a reabrir mi sección de preguntas, ahora que mis jefes no me presionan tanto podre pasar tiempo contestando las preguntas que me manden mis bellas lectoras.

De antemano y antes de otra cosa, se que dejé pendientes unas preguntas; mis sinceras disculpas a mis bellas damitas; las responderé para ustedes aunque ya haya pasado mucho –pone cara de gatito bajo la lluvia- perdonen a onii-chan _si vou´l plaît…_

A todo mundo, onii-chan regreso para contestar sus dudas más intimas y dar los consejos de _amour _más eficientes.

Para aquellas señoritas bellas que estén solitas o aburridas en casa (o en cualquier situación, preciosas aquí esta onii-chan), si eres un chico, hombre o señorito, bienvenido también ( onii-chan te dará _amour_ igual) Envien sus preguntas, contestare con toda la sinceridad que mi linda y abierta mente me ha permitido hasta ahora.

Con _amour :_ Francis Bonefoy.


End file.
